The Code of the Messengers
by Michaelis Sebastian
Summary: This is the first field guide from The Chronicles of the Messengers. This story is to show how the six Warrior Clans came up with the Messenger Code that they must always follow.
1. The Beginning of the Clans

The Beginning of the Clans

Many moons ago, a large group of cats settled in the dense woodland just off the Great Russian city of Moscow. Some were HouseCats interested by the idea of exploring beyond their owner's yards. Others were born and raised in the wild by cats who knew how to catch their own prey and how to find shelter in the freezing nights of winter.

The woodland with the fast running river, proved to be a good territory for the cats. There was enough shelter for every cat, enough prey to feed them all, and the freedom to hunt among the trees, on the moor, and along the river.

The cats began to settle depending on their ideas of hunting and prey. Those that ate fish stayed mostly along the riverbanks, making their dens along the reeds and twisted willow roots. Those that pounced mice stayed in the densest trees, perfecting their leaps among the undergrowth. The bird eaters made their dens along the collection of rocks. The rabbit-chasers kept to the open moors not far from the bird-eaters. Then there were two different groups that ate a mixture of woodland creatures, however they had different ways of hunting.

There were no borders at first, and within each hunting ground, the cats lived separately, meeting only as they went in pursuit of the same prey. More times than not, the cats clashed over a piece of prey or a good area for a den, but battles between large numbers of cats were unheard of.

Then a time came when prey was scarce, and there were more mouths to feed and more bodies to shelter in each hunting ground. Battles began to break out, just a few cats in the beginning, but more and more until hunting ground fought hunting ground, fighting for survival, not just for themselves, but also for the cats that lived alongside them. After a terrible battle, when the ground and water of Gathering Island turned red with blood, the spirits of the dead cats came back to plead for peace with the strongest cats from each hunting ground: Cloudnight, Skystone, Waterfall, Leafsong, Lightblast, and Sunspot.

The six vowed to their fallen companions that they would find a way to put an end to the fighting, to live in their separate hunting grounds in groups that would reserve each territory for moons to come.


	2. The Code of the Messengers

The Code of the Messengers

1) Warriors and Apprentices must defend their Clan, even at the cost of his or her life. They may have friendships with other Clancats, but their loyalty must remain to their Clan.

2) Do not hunt or trespass onto another Clan's territory.

3) Elders, Queens, and Kits must be fed before Warriors and Apprentices.

4) Prey is killed to be eaten, thank HeavenClan for every kill.

5) Kits must be six moons old in order to be Apprenticed.

6) Newly appointed Warriors must keep a silent Vigil for one night after receiving their Warrior name.

7) A cat cannot become Deputy without having Mentored two Apprentices.

8) Medicine Cats cannot have a mate or Kits until they retire and join the Warriors.

9) The Deputy will become Leader when the current leader dies or retires.

10) After the death or retirement of the current Deputy, the new Deputy must be chosen before Moonhigh.

11) A Gathering of all six Clans will take place on Gathering Island once a month during the Full Moon. This is the night of Truce and there will be no fighting.

12) Boundaries must be checked and remarked every day, challenge all trespassing cats.

13) No Warrior may neglect a Kit in pain or in danger, even if that Kit is from a different Clan or is a HouseKit.

14) The Leader's word is the Code of the Messengers.

15) An honorable Warrior does not need to kill to win his or her battles, unless they are outside the Messengers' Code or it is in self-defense.

16) A Warrior rejects the soft life of a HouseCat

17) Apprentices must train for twelve moons before they become Warriors.


	3. Welcome to the Messenger Code

Welcome to the Messenger Code

Tigerheart: Hello! Nightstar told me that you'd be visiting today. Come in. watch out for the thorns at the entrance, they've grown faster than ever with the warm rain we've had this moon. Sorry, did that one scrape your fur? I have marigold leave if it cut you. No? Good. My name is Tigerheart, by the way, and I am CloudClan's Medicine Cat – but I expect that you knew that already, didn't you? I forget how well known the Clans have become, even among Loners and HouseCats.

Sit down, please, and make yourselves comfortable. We have many things to talk about.

Nightstar said that you want to learn about the Messenger Code. I can see how it would fascinate you, born and raised outside the Clans. Does it seem as if our lives are governed by strict, ancient laws? Your lives must feel free as air in comparison; you can hunt when you like, eat what you catch, and choose friends and enemies whenever you please without having loyalties and responsibilities forced upon you from when you're a Kit. I can see by the gleam in your eyes that you sometimes pity us for the Code that binds us like tree roots to our Clanmates, our territories, and our long dead ancestors. However, the Messenger Code isn't like that. If you're born into it, raised in its nurturing paws, it feels as obvious as breathing.

You hunt for yourselves, right? But what would you do if you got injured or sick? In the Clans, the strongest cats, the Warriors, hunt for all of us. And when it is their turn to have graying muzzles and trembling paws, new Warriors will catch prey for them until they walk with HeavenClan and hunt like young cats again.

So you think the Clans hate each other and fight all the time? It's true we live so close to the other Clans, and that can lead to tension, but we also unite against common enemies – you heard about the Fox attack right? We would have been destroyed if SkyClan hadn't come to help us.

Being part of a Clan means knowing that you'll never be truly alone. The life of a Clan surrounds you and stretches into the distance as far as you can see. You follow in the pawsteps of your Clanmates born before you and those after you will follow in your pawsteps in the moons to come. You will always be part of your Clan, even when you walk among your ancestors in the heavens.

You're still uncertain? No matter. Wait until you hear how each part of the Code came to be. No, I am not going to tell you stories. Relax your mind and together we will travel back through many moons, through many generations of cats. Each Code was come across from the Clans' daily lives as a way of ensuring that every cat is safe, nurtured, and fed from its very first breath. You will see that while the Messenger Code is still for the good, for protection, and balance among the Clans, many cats have challenged it – for it can bring terrible conflict to individual lives.

Are you ready? Let's begin with Code One…


	4. A New Mate

Code One

A New Mate

_Warriors and Apprentices must defend their Clan, even at the cost of his or her life. They may have friendships with other Clancats, but their loyalty must remain to their Clan._

_Before this Code was created, the Warriors had more than a simple friendship with another Clancat._

_This is the story of Thundercloud, a CloudClan tom and Rushingstream, a SunClan she-cat._

**Edge of CloudClan Territory**

_Where can she be?_ Thundercloud thought. Just then, a small black and white she-cat pads up to the shared border.

"I'm sorry to keep you waiting; I had to find a way to get away from the Hunting Patrol," Rushingstream said breathlessly.

"It's all right. All that matters is that you're here now." Thundercloud and Rushingstream slowly make their way to Gathering Island, before it became Gathering Island. There they spend their time together.

"Do you think we are doing something wrong by secretly seeing each other?"

"There is nothing saying that we can't see each other." Thundercloud and Rushingstream curl up and slowly drift to sleep.

**A Few Weeks Later**

Rushingstream is waiting for Thundercloud on the small island in the middle of the lake. The bushes rustle as Thundercloud joins his mate. Thundercloud sits next to Rushingstream and she shifts uncomfortably.

"What's on your mind, Rushingstream?" Thundercloud asked.

"I have good and bad news…" she answered uneasily.

"What is the good news?"

"I am carrying your Kits."

"And what's the bad news?"

"Neverclaw thinks they are his." Thundercloud jumps to his paws so quickly that Rushingstream is thrown backwards a few pawsteps.

"WHAT?"

"Please, calm down!" Rushingstream pleaded. Thundercloud sits down again.

"Do you think it's for the best that we leave it that way?"

"I'm not sure…" Rushingstream said softly. After a little while, they return to their own Clans.

**CloudClan Camp**

The CloudClan Leader, Clearstar, is standing on the HighRock above his gathered Clanmates. "Are we all here?" Clearstar asked.

"Why are we here?" Stormnight asked.

"What is this about?" Thundercloud asked.

"Dawnshadow tells me that there have been scents of SunClan cats on our territory stealing our prey," Clearstar answered.

"The scents never stray far from the borders, but they are there nonetheless, they are there," Dawnshadow added.

"What are you going to do?" Miststone asked.

_I'm not going to like what comes next._ Thundercloud thought.

"Dawnshadow is going to lead a patrol to attack the next Hunting Patrol that crosses our borders," the Leader said.

**A Few Days Later**

There is a fight by the borders of CloudClan and SunClan. Dawnshadow pounces on Stormcloud's back, the SunClan Deputy and rakes her claws down his spine. Stormcloud throws her off with such force that she is knocked out cold. Thundercloud sees Miststone and Stoneclaw fighting Rushingstream. He rushes to help and throws both cats off Rushingstream.

"She is carrying my Kits!" Thundercloud yelled.

"Kits…" Miststone echoed.

"Yes, my Kits!" While Thundercloud is talking to Miststone and Stoneclaw, Stormcloud jumps onto his back causing his legs to buckle under the massive weight. Thundercloud's eyes are shut tight in pain as Stormcloud gets off him and shakes his ruffled pelt.

"HOW CAN YOU ATTACK THUNDERCLOUD WHILE HE WAS TALKING TO US?" Miststone yelled.

"He should have been watching his tail instead of talking to you!" sneered Stormcloud.

"Thundercloud, what has been done?" Rushingstream whispered. Dawnshadow, Miststone, and Stoneclaw gently carry Thundercloud back to their camp.

**CloudClan Camp**

"What has happened to Thundercloud?" Clearstar asked.

"Stormcloud broke both his hindlegs," Dawnshadow said.

"What happened?" the Leader asked. Clearstar looks at his returning Warriors closely.

"We learned that Thundercloud had a mate in the SunClan camp," said Miststone.

**The Gathering**

"Are all of the Clans here?" Miststar asked.

"Yes," the CloudClan Leader answered.

"We have information to share with all six Clans," Miststar said.

"Is CloudClan going to blame SunClan for Thundercloud's early retirement?" Volestar asked.

"Though his early retirement is ill afforded, it would not have happened if he had not been so close to Rushingstream," Clearstar said as he looks among the small patrol of SunClan cats, but Rushingstream is not among them. _Rushingstream must be too close to having her Kits._

"From now on cats must be loyal to their own Clan. Having friendships with other Clancats is allowed, but their loyalty must remain with their birth Clan. This will be our Code, the Law of the Messengers!" Miststar said.

Thus Code One came to be…


	5. Hunters

Code Two

Hunters

_Do not hunt or ass onto another Clan's territory._

_Before borders were made to separate the Clans' territories, cats took prey from other Clans when theirs ran short._

_This story is a conflict between WaterfallClan and SkyClan._

**During a Gathering**

Heatherstar of WaterfallClan, Nightstar of SkyClan, Miststar of LeafClan, Volestar of SunClan, Clearstar of CloudClan, and Mudstar of LightClan, the current Clan Leaders are standing on the SkyRock on Gathering Island. Since Mudstar is the eldest of the Leaders, he usually speaks first. However, Heatherstar does not let him.

"I have a complaint against SkyClan!" Heatherstar declared.

"What does your Clan have against us?" Nightstar protested.

"Your Clan has been stealing prey from our waters!"

"Since when did SkyClan cats eat fish?" Miststar asked. The wind slowly picks up. Lakepuddle, the SkyClan Deputy, stands up quickly.

"We have no prey in our territory!" Lakepuddle said. Lightstone, the LightClan Deputy, looks up as lightning flashes overhead. Arguing breaks out between the WaterfallClan cats and the SkyClan cats as the wind picks up. Lightning flashes again and strikes a branch above the quarreling Clans. The branch falls and lands on the ground. Dust rises up in thick clouds, blocking the Leaders from their patrols. Heatherstar, Volestar, and Miststar rush forward and begin talking all at once to see if the Clans are all right. Mudstar pads forward to calm the three Leaders.

"We need to go one at a time or they won't hear us. Heatherstar, you can go first," Mudstar said.

"WaterfallClan, are you all right?" Heatherstar questioned. Mudpuddle, the WaterfallClan Deputy, speaks loudly.

"We are all fine, Heatherstar!" Heatherstar sighs in relief. Mudstar pads forward.

"LightClan, are you all right?"

"We are all here, Mudstar!" Lightstone answered.

"Good, good." Nightstar pads forward.

"SkyClan cats, can you hear me?"

"We're all safe, Nightstar!" Lakepuddle answered.

"That's good to hear!" Miststar pads forward.

"LeafClan, are you safe?" Nightmask, the LeafClan Deputy, answers.

"We are all safe!" Miststar sighs deeply. Volestar pads forward quickly.

"SunClan, can you hear me?" Silvermask, the SunClan Deputy, replies.

"We were too far back to be hit." Volestar sighs heavily. Clearstar pads forward.

"CloudClan, are you safe?" Dawnshadow, the CloudClan Deputy, answers quickly.

"We are all safe."

"I don't understand this though! There was no room between WaterfallClan and SkyClan as they began to argue!" Heatherstar said in shock.

"It is a sigh form HeavenClan…" Mudstar said roughly.

"What do you mean?" asked Volestar.

"They are saying that even though we are so close we are very different," said Mudstar.

"SkyClan, you should hunt in your own territory. The prey is there and only SkyClan cats can find it," said Miststar.

"I guess HeavenClan is telling us not to take inferior prey from an inferior Clan," said Nightstar.

"Another Code will be added tonight: Do not hunt or trespass onto another Clan's territory," said Mudstar.


	6. Trespassers

_Not all cats follow the Code all of the time. For where there are young cats and a set of Laws to break, there is always mischief brewing. This story is between LeafClan and WaterfallClan._

**Trespassers**

"Ouch! You're stepping on my paw!" Flowertail yelped.

"Sorry! I thought it was a pebble," Cloverleaf said.

"Since when do pebbles have fur?" her sister asked. Flowertail shakes her paw and turns so that the starlight glows in her eyes.

Cloverleaf wriggles up beside Flowertail.

"Are we at the river?" the white she-cat asked. Flowertail shifts to make room under the ferns.

"Yes. Look!" Ahead of them, the ground is covered with small gray pebbles, sloping down to deep, dark, black water that flows swiftly by sparkling by the reflected starlight.

"It's somewhat scary at night." Cloverleaf shrinks back against Flowertail's strong shoulder. Flowertail gives her a nudge from behind.

"We'll be fine," Flowertail said. _There's no way I'm going back to the camp now. This is the biggest adventure I'll ever have! In fact, it's probably the biggest adventure any LeafClan cat has ever had! We don't need to take WaterfallClan's prey – its summer and the trees are filled with juicy birds and mice – but I want to see what fish taste like, and why WaterfallClan is so arrogant about their prey being the best of all the Clans! _Cloverleaf jumps onto the flat rock at the edge of the river and peers into the water.

"I don't see any fish. Do you think fish sleep like cats?" Cloverleaf asked. Flowertail becomes impatient as she squeezes onto the rock beside Cloverleaf.

"Fish don't sleep!"

"They must, otherwise they'll be very tired."

"Well, maybe we can wake some of them up." Flowertail shifts forward until her forepaws are hanging over the water.

"Is that how WaterfallClan cats catch fish? You look like you're going to fall in."

"Look!" Flowertail strains her neck out until her whiskers quiver with the effort. "There's something over there!" Flowertail tenses her hindlegs and before Cloverleaf can say anything, she leaps off the rock with her front paws outstretched and plummets into the water with a huge splash. Cloverleaf springs back blinking as drops of water fly into her eyes. She shakes her head and stares at the river.

_The current is flowing as fast as ever, but now it is carrying Flowertail, gasping and scrabbling to keep her head above the surface._ Flowertail thought. "Flowertail! Come back!"

"I'm…trying…" Flowertail said muffled. There is another splash and Flowertail's head bobs under a wave as the water sweeps her around a rock. Cloverleaf stands on the shore, her tail bristling with shock.

"HELP!" Cloverleaf shouted. Flowertail reappears farther downstream.

"Don't…tell…anyone…we're…here…Get…into…trouble…"

"BUT YOU'RE DROWNING! HELP!" Cloverleaf shrieked. Somewhere in the forest, an owl hoots, but there is no sound of cats coming to help. Cloverleaf looks at the swift black river, takes a deep breath, and runs into the waves. The water is so cold that she can't breathe. Waves swarm around her, cutting her off from both shores, and filling her ears with a deafening hiss. _Swimming is just like running, but in water, right?_

Cloverleaf untangles her legs and tries to move them as if she is walking on grass, but as soon as she has hauled herself upright in the water, she sinks and has to scramble back to the surface gasping for air. _This is the worst idea that Flowertail has ever had!_ Cloverleaf thought.

"What in the name of HeavenClan is going on?" Brackenfur asked. Above Cloverleaf's head there is a gray and black tom standing on the WaterfallClan side of the river, his eyes as full as moons.

"HELP!" Cloverleaf yelped. The water fills Cloverleaf's mouth and makes her cough. Another cat appears beside the first one.

"Brackenfur, it's clearly not out for a nighttime swim. You had better go and fish it out before it drowns," Shadowstar said. Brackenfur slides into the water; his head begins bobbing steadily towards Cloverleaf. Cloverleaf keeps her mouth closed as she flails her paws, trying to stay in the same place. She winces as Brackenfur's teeth clamp tightly in the scruff of her neck and she feels herself being dragged through the water back to the shore. Her paws scrape against the rocks and she staggers out of the river, most of the river water streaming off her fur.

"My Clanmate! She's still in the river!"

"Idiots!" snarled the WaterfallClan Leader. Shadowstar braces his thick pelted black shoulders and heads for the river. "Brackenfur, you stay here and make sure this featherbrain doesn't try to follow me." Shadowstar breaks into a run and disappears into the river, his pace unfaltering even as he starts to swim.

"You're from LeafClan, aren't you?" Brackenfur asked in a disapproving voice.

"Y-yes," Cloverleaf said shivering.

"Let me guess. You were trying to steal our fish?" Cloverleaf's head and tail droop even lower.

"S-sorry…" Brackenfur hisses and then he raises his head.

"Look Shadowstar found your Clanmate!"

_Shadowstar? Oh great. We've been rescued by the Leader of WaterfallClan._ Cloverleaf thought.

"Cloverleaf! Look!" Flowertail said. The noisy splashing makes Cloverleaf turn around. Flowertail stumbles out of the water with Shadowstar shoving her from behind. Her fur is slicked against her sides, her ears look large against her wet head, but her eyes are bright as she drops a twitching silver and gray fish on the pebbles. "I caught a fish!" Shadowstar rolls his eyes.

"You squished it against a rock. And it was not yours to catch in the first place," Shadowstar hissed. His eyes narrow as he continues talking. "You're trespassing and stealing. What have you to say to that?"

"Hey! Are those our missing LeafClan Warriors?" asked Redstar. The shout came from across the river. On the far shore, Redstar and his Deputy, Sunflower, are standing at the edge of the water, their fur lit by the starlight.

"We caught some unusual prey tonight. Why not come across and see if it suits your taste better?" said Shadowstar. Redstar and Sunflower run along the bank and jump across the Stepping Stones. Cloverleaf glances at Flowertail as they wait for Redstar to arrive.

"I am never ever listening to you again!" Cloverleaf hisses at her sister. Shadowstar, Brackenfur, Redstar, and Sunflower stand in a line in front of Cloverleaf and Flowertail watching them.

"Just how many rules of the Messenger Code did you plan to break tonight? Trespassing, stealing prey, catching food for yourselves…" Redstar asked.

"I just wanted to see what fish tasted like," Flowertail said faintly. Redstar leans closer to Flowertail.

"We are LeafClan cats. We. Do. Not. Eat. Fish." Redstar hissed. Brackenfur steps forward.

"Wait, I have an idea. Since these featherbrains are so determined to be WaterfallClan cats why not let them eat their prey? After all Flowertail did catch it," said Brackenfur. There is a surprised look on Cloverleaf's face.

_Are we even going to be punished?_ Cloverleaf thought. Redstar's eyes shine brightly.

"What a grand idea, Brackenfur. Flowertail, Cloverleaf, eat up. Don't waste a scrap or that will be disrespectful to your hosts." Flowertail does not wait to be asked again. She opens her mouth wide and sinks her teeth into the fish near the head. Feeling uncomfortable with Shadowstar, Redstar, Brackenfur, and Sunflower watching her, Cloverleaf crouches by the fishtail and takes a bite.

_YUCK!_ Cloverleaf thought. Cloverleaf and Flowertail spring back their lips curling.

_It's wet, cold, slimy, tasting of Stones, weeds, and mud._ Flowertail thought. Shadowstar cocks his head to the left.

"What's wrong?" Shadowstar asked.

"IT'S GROSS!" Flowertail shouted. Sunflower looks shocked.

"You can't say that when WaterfallClan is so generously letting you eat your prey!" Sunflower said. Redstar looks at Cloverleaf and Flowertail.

"The Messenger Code exists for a reason: LeafClan cats don not eat fish, don't catch fish, don't swim, and don't have anything to do with the river at all. WaterfallClan cats don't eat squirrels, so they don't live in the forest. SkyClan cats don't eat rabbits so they don't live on the moor," Redstar said.

"I think nearly drowning is enough of a lesson for now. Go back to your Clan and leave the fish to us," said Shadowstar. Flowertail nods her head.

"No more fishing," said Flowertail.

"No more adventures ever," Cloverleaf said. _LeafClan cats eat LeafClan prey; as far as I care, WaterfallClan cats can have all the fish in the world._


	7. Providing

Code Three

Providing

_Elders, Queens, and Kits must be fed before Warriors and Apprentices._

_Caring for the weaker members of the Clans is at the heart of how the Messengers live. But many moons ago, if you asked a Warrior what he or she fought for, the answer would have shocked you. This Code comes from a LightClan Warrior._

**LightClan Territory**

Deep within the LightClan camp, some of the Elders and Warriors are suffering from Greencough. Graywing, the current Medicine Cat, is tending to Minnowkit and Hollyflower, who have Greencough. Ripplestar, the current Leader, is having a hard time organizing a decent Hunting Patrol.

"Greeneyes, can you send out a few healthy Warriors to bring back prey for the sick? And make sure Ripplestar stays in the camp," Graywing said. Greeneyes speaks to the Clan through raking coughs.

"Yes, Graywing. Oatwhisker, Brindleclaw, Foxwhisker, and Runningstorm, you will be the Hunting Patrol for now." Oatwhisker, Brindleclaw, Foxwhisker, and Runningstorm leave the camp and head onto the moor where the night's rain has drenched all of the plants.

**LightClan Territory**

Oatwhisker and Brindleclaw go to the left. Foxwhisker and Runningstorm go to the right. Runningstorm stalks a young squirrel and kills it. Foxwhisker is standing a few pawsteps behind Runningstorm.

"Good catch, Runningstorm!" Runningstorm nearly jumps out of his fur upon hearing Foxwhisker's voice out of nowhere.

"DON'T SCARE ME LIKE THAT!"

"We should eat this squirrel while it's still fresh."

"But what about Minnowkit and Hollyflower?"

"We will be able to catch better prey after a decent meal." Runningstorm and Foxwhisker crouch over the squirrel and eat it. After that, they have a hard time finding any prey at all. When it is time to return to the camp, all they have are two small mice.

**LightClan Camp**

As they enter the camp, they can hear Wolfheart's voice. "Hollyflower, please don't go! Please!" Hollyflower is Wolfheart's mother.

_What have I done?_ Runningstorm thought as he goes to Ripplestar's den. "Ripplestar, can I suggest something?"

"And what may that be?"

"An addition to the Messenger Code: Elders, Queens, and Kits must be fed before Warriors and Apprentices."

"I will suggest this at the next Gathering, Runningstorm." Runningstorm dips his head in respect.

"Thank you, Ripplestar!"


	8. The Wrong Way

The Wrong Way

_As you have seen, Clancats are a part of something bigger than we are and that makes sure we're as strong as our strongest Warrior is when trouble comes. Nevertheless, come see what can happen if this part of the Messenger Code is ignored. This happened in SunClan._

**SunClan Camp**

**Warriors' Den**

Wolffang winces as a cold drop of water splashes onto his neck fur. "The den is leaking again, Whiplash," Wolffang said in low voice. Whiplash is curled up beside Wolffang and he opens one amber eye.

"Better tell Featherwind. She'll have to organize some cats to fix it before we drown in our sleep," Whiplash said. Wolffang slips out of his nest, shivering as the bead of water rolls down his back, and pushes his way into the clearing.

Autumn is slowly giving away to winter. Wolffang picks his way over to the SunClan Deputy, who is speaking quietly with Rollingstar. Her words are cut off by coughs that rack her entire body and leave her breathless. The Clan is fighting off Greencough and Featherwind has only just emerged from the Medicine Cat's den where she had been treated. Featherwind wheezes as she speaks.

"We need to send out a Hunting Patrol. The prey pile was ruined by the rain last night and the sick cats won't get better if they're weak with hunger."

"Very well, but only send out healthy cats, which means you stay here, Featherwind," Rollingstar said. Featherwind tries to protest but is cut off by a bout of coughing.

"Wolffang!" yelled Runningclaw. Wolffang changes direction and joins the Medicine Cat at his den.

"What's wrong, Runningclaw?"

"Has Featherwind organized a Hunting Patrol yet?" Runningclaw's eyes are wide with worry. "I can't help sick cats when they're so hungry. I know hunting is hard in this weather, but we have to find something to eat." Runningclaw's bones shift under his fur as he moves.

_I guess that Runningclaw has been giving up his own prey to the cats trying to heal._ Wolffang thought. "I think she's about to send one out."

"Good. Let's hope they come back quickly. Brightwhisker is hardly strong enough to eat the catmint." Wolffang peers past Runningclaw into the ferns where he can just make out the dark ginger fur of the sick Elder.

_Brightwhisker tells good stories and is popular with the Kits in the Clan, because she lets them chase her tail, which is as thick as a fox's tail._ Wolffang thought. Featherwind nods to Wolffang flicking drops of water from her feathered ears.

"Are you free to go on a Hunting Patrol?" Featherwind asked.

"Yes."

"Good. Take Whiplash with you. Try Snaketurn Rocks – there might be some prey sheltering there. You shouldn't find any snakes there at this time of year, but don't go too far into the dark caves."

_Well at least Whiplash can't order me around._ Wolffang thought. Wolffang squeezes back into the Warriors' den and in spite of the leaking roof, Whiplash has gone back to sleep. "Wake up! We've got to go on a patrol!" Whiplash raises his head and stares at Wolffang.

"In this weather? You must be utterly crazy! Did you tell Featherwind that the roof needs to be fixed?"

"I didn't get the chance. Come on, we're the only ones. Featherwind suggested Snaketurn Rocks." Whiplash grumbles under his breath.

"Wonderful. I either can drown in my sleep or get bitten for the sake of my Clan."

"It's not raining hard anymore." Whiplash heaves himself to his paws. They head out of the camp through the fern tunnel.

**SunClan Territory**

Whiplash shakes himself as water droplets drip onto his fur from the trees above while shivering madly. "It's only water being shaken from the trees," Wolffang said.

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?" Whiplash springs gracefully up the rocks that litter the front of the camp entrance, and reaches the top before Wolffang.

_Even if the snakes have gone for the winter, this place makes me nervous._ Wolffang thought. "I'm starving. We'd better catch something. I haven't found anything good in the prey pile in moons." Wolffang sniffs around picking up the scent of blackbird. He crouches low stepping paw by paw under the thorns. The black feathers are just visible through the tendrils of roots. He gathers his hindlegs behind him, wriggles to get his balance, and then he springs forward, blasting his way through the brambles and lands squarely on the blackbird. _Thank HeavenClan._ Wolffang thought. Wolffang spits out leaves and then he backs out of the thicket dragging his prey with him.

"Nice catch!" Whiplash is standing right behind Wolffang, making him jump. Whiplash pads forward, sniffing appreciatively, the black bird's fluffy black feathers rippling under his breath, and then he glances over his right shoulder. "This will not taste nearly as delicious once it is brought back to the camp." Wolffang shrugs his shoulders in reply.

"We should catch something else soon, and then it will be fresh."

"It won't be as fresh as it is now." Whiplash looks at the black bird again. "And we'll hunt better after a decent meal."

"But the Messenger Code says that we can't eat until Elders, Kits, and Queens have been fed." Wolffang's pelt twitches uncomfortably. Whiplash mutters under his breath.

"How will anyone know? You won't tell, will you?"

"I…I…" Wolffang said. Whiplash opens his jaws and sinks his teeth into the blackbird without taking his gaze off Wolffang. Then he chews slowly, releasing the sweet smell of fresh meat.

_Whiplash and I are just as hungry as the rest of the Clan, and we need our strength in order to hunt. It makes no sense to let the Warriors starve when they have to look after everyone else. I caught this blackbird easily enough. We'll catch much more prey._ Wolffang thought uneasily. Wolffang bends his head and bites into the prey. Above him, a very cold wind rattles the trees and the rocks loom gray and silent against the dark sky.

Heavy rain makes the return trip back to camp difficult; they pick their way carefully down with their prey gripped tightly in their jaws. Wolffang had been lucky with the blackbird; prey had been a lot more difficult to find after that, and so all they brought back are two mice and a touch-looking rabbit. Neither cat looks at the other as they carry their prey to the camp entrance.

Whiplash hangs back, forcing Wolffang to go first. The thorns seem to be sharper against his pelt. Wolffang pushes his way into the clearing and looks around expecting to see hungry cats waiting by the prey pile. Whiplash joins Wolffang in the empty clearing and they stand side by side with their catch in front of their paws. Before either of them can speak, a yowl rises from the reeds of Runningclaw's den.

"Mom, please! No! Don't leave me!" Dawnriver yowled.

"It's her time to join HeavenClan. Our Warrior Ancestors are waiting for her," Runningclaw soothed. Wolffang looks at Whiplash, feeling a wave of panic rise in him.

"We're too late! Brightwhisker is dead! Runningclaw said she needed to eat in order to fight the sickness, but we didn't return in time! We should have never eaten that blackbird!" Wolffang said in a hushed whisper.

"Shut up! What's the matter with you? Brightwhisker was going to die anyway. The Warriors should let the old, useless cats die if it means we will survive. The Clan depends on us now, not them," Whiplash hissed.

"But the killed her…"

"We didn't! Greencough killed her! She was old and weak. We are the important cats; we should eat primarily! Do you want to do what's best for your Clan?"

"Yes, but…"

"Then you will keep your mouth shut, right, and let your Clanmates be grateful for what was brought back? There is now one fewer mouth to feed. Why should you spoil everything by trying to blame yourself for Brightwhisker's death?"

_But Brightwhisker would still be alive if we had come back sooner – if we had come back with the blackbird._ Wolffang thought. Whiplash is watching Wolffang as if he can read his mind.

"You will keep quiet, won't you? After all, I can say that I saw you eat that blackbird. I will tell them what you did, how you insisted on stealing prey from the Elders Queens, and Kits, how you refused to let me bring it back to the camp," Whiplash hissed.

"There is nothing left to tell. We were sent to hunt prey, and that's exactly what we did. No Warrior could have done better," Wolffang growled. As Wolffang bends his head to pick up the rabbit and carry it to the prey pile, a warm breeze ruffles his fur and a familiar scent brushes over him. Wolffang lifts his head in sheer horror.

_Brightwhisker! I'm so sorry!_ Wolffang thought.

"Too late, too late…" Brightwhisker said quietly.


	9. Bird Fun

Code Four

_Prey is killed to be eaten, thank HeavenClan for every kill._

_Thanking HeavenClan for the life of fallen prey and how to hunt, and defend oneself while living in the forest. This is thanks to Splashstar of LeafClan, who helped them realize this._

Bird Fun

Starkit and Driftkit are playing just outside the Nursery after the long days of winter. Together they are throwing around the mattered body of a thrush.

"I'm going to be the best Warrior that LeafClan has ever known!" Starlight said. Starkit tosses the thrush towards Driftkit.

"No, I'll be the best of the best!" Driftkit said. Driftkit pounces onto the thrush and kicks at it with her hindpaws. Leopardfoot pads up behind the playing Kits.

"That was the last piece of prey!" Leopardfoot said loudly. Driftkit falls sideways off the thrush. Leopardfoot sniffs the battered prey. "This is not fit to eat now! Does Quailfeather know what you're doing?"

"She's in the Nursery. She told us to come outside and play," Starkit answered. Leopardfoot shakes her head.

"This was the last piece of prey we had. Now the Clan will have to go hungry until the next Hunting Patrol."

"Sorry…" the Kits said together. Quailfeather pads out of the Nursery.

"What's the matter?" the Queen asked.

"Driftkit and Starkit have been playing with the last piece of prey, Quailfeather."

"I'm sure they didn't know it was the last piece of prey…"

"THEY MUST HAVE KNOWN! THERE WOULD HAVE BEEN NOTHING LEFT!" Leopardfoot yelled. Splashstar pads up behind the small group.

"Is this true? Did you take the last of our food?" Splashstar said.

"…we guess…" the two Kits said.

"It wasn't their fault…" Quailfeather said. Splashstar silences Quailfeather with a flick of her tail and speaks in an unexpectedly gentle tone.

"Driftkit, Starkit, you should have never taken that thrust to play with. Prey is too scarce to be wasted. That thrush did not die to become a toy, but to keep us alive after a long winter. Do you understand?"

"Yes Splashstar," said Driftkit.

"Yes Splashstar," said Starkit. Suddenly a shadow sweeps over the clearing and there is a strong rushing sound over the Kits' heads.

"HAWK! RUN!" yelled Quailfeather. The cats bolt for safety, leaving Starkit alone by the battered thrush. Starkit is too terrified to move, as the shadow gets closer and closer. She stares up at the brown and white bird, which swoops closer and closer. She can see every feather on its chest, its sharp talons. She gulps waiting to be swept into the air.

The Hawk folds its wings at the last moment and drops with its talons outstretched closer to the terrified Kit. Then it is pulling itself back up into the air with its mighty wings. Starkit opens her eyes; she is still on the ground. The thrush has vanished; she looks up and sees its battered body dangling from the Hawk's claws, getting smaller and smaller as the bird disappears over the trees. _I survived!_ Starkit thought. Quailfeather rushes over to Starkit.

"Are you all right, little one?"

"I'm fine…" Starkit said softly. Splashstar pricks her ears to follow the path of the Hawk.

"It is a sign from HeavenClan. They give us our prey and they can take it away. We should give thanks to our Warrior Ancestors that we are able to eat at all. They provide every mouthful as well as our ability to hunt and feed ourselves. For the next Gathering, there will be another addition to the Messenger Code: Prey is killed to be eaten, give thanks to HeavenClan for each kill. This is the way of the Messengers," the Leader said.

This is Code Four


	10. Queens and Kits

Code Five

_Kits must be six moons old in order to be Apprenticed._

_When a Kit became an Apprentice, it meant more Warriors for the Clan, but there was a time when Kits were Apprenticed too young. This Code came from SkyClan and LightClan._

**Queens and Kits**

"Attack! Jump! Swipe! Roll! No roll!" Ryewhisker instructed. Cloudberry winces as Rosepaw scrambles to her paws and shakes her head, panting. She looks dazed and there's a bead of blood welling at the tip of her left ear. Her Mentor, Hawkfur, nudges her towards the second Apprentice in the Training Field, Badgerpaw.

"Try it again," said Hawkfur. Cloudberry can't watch as Rosepaw launches herself at her rival.

_It seemed only two moons ago that Rosepaw's dark ginger head had nuzzled into my belly searching for milk…_ Cloudberry thought. Badgerpaw has been training for several moons longer and looks fully grown next to Rosepaw, whose head barely reaches his shoulder. There is a thud behind Cloudberry and she bites her tongue to stop from crying aloud.

"Did you see that? Did you, mom? Did you? I knocked Badgerpaw right over," Rosepaw said. Cloudberry turns and forces herself to purr approvingly.

"Well done, Rosepaw! You'll be a Warrior before you know it!" Cloudberry said. _And before my milk has dried up._

"She's learning fast. This is good, because it looks like we'll be fighting LightClan again soon. They've been stealing prey in broad daylight, and Emberstar won't let them get away with it," Hawkfur said.

**SkyClan Camp**

_My Kit is too small to take part in a real battle. She can't even take on her own Clanmates; who would never try to rip her pelt, tear her eyes, and claw her ears to shreds…_ Cloudberry thought.

"Cloudberry? Are you okay?" Lilykit asked. A white face is peering out of the entrance of the Nursery. Goldenflower's Kits are half a moon younger than Rosepaw and they run around their nest practicing their battle moves.

"There's going to be another battle with LightClan! I can't let Rosepaw fight! I just can't!" Cloudberry said.

"You don't have a choice. She's an Apprentice now; that's what she's been trained for," Goldenflower said. Cloudberry lifts her head in defiance.

"AND IF YOUR KITS ARE APPRENTICED BY THEN, WILL YOU LET THEM GO? KNOWING THAT THEY'LL FACE POWER-HUNGRY LIGHTCLAN WARRIORS?" yelled Cloudberry. Goldenflower shifts her paws uncomfortably.

"It's our duty to provide the Clan with new Warriors…" Goldenflower said sullenly.

"Is it our duty to these Warriors die before they are full-grown?" Cloudberry asked. Cloudberry stalks away from the Nursery before Goldenflower can answer.

"Where are you going Cloudberry?"

"To put an end to this finally!"

SkyClan Territory

The bright orange sun stretches its rays over the moor, turning the sky above pink and cream-colored. Emberstar is standing on a stump to address his Warriors; they are in a line in front of him facing the LightClan border.

"WARRIORS OF SKYCLAN! IN ADDITION, APPRENTICES! LIGHTCLAN HAS STOLEN OUR PREY TOO MANY TIMES! WE WILL SHOW THEM THAT SKYCLAN BORDERS ARE STRONG; THEY WILL BE DEFENDED WITH CLAWS AND TEETH, AND OUR PREY PROTECTS OUR CLAN ALONE!" Emberstar yelled. Just then, the LightClan Warriors step into the light.

"Are you sure about that, Emberstar? Some of your Warriors look very small," Whitestar said. Whitestar's gaze sweeps over the smallest SkyClan Apprentices.

"I'd say that we're evenly matched, Whitestar," the SkyClan Leader said.

"We'll put that to the test then, shall we? LIGHTCLAN, ATTACK!" Whitestar said with a sneer.

"STOP!" yelled Cloudberry as she jumps onto a low stump followed by Goldenflower. "We can't let you fight!" Whitestar's eyes open wide in astonishment.

"Are your Warriors this afraid of battle?"

"It's not fair!" Featherwhisker said.

"Featherwhisker? What in the name of HeavenClan are you doing?" Whitestar asked. Cloudberry and Goldenflower jump down from the stump and walk in between the two patrols and Featherwhisker joins them.

"We are stopping this fight! Some these Apprentices are barely weaned off from their mother's milk. They are too young to die, too young to fight, too young to be treated like full-grown Warriors," Cloudberry said.

"Cloudberry came to me with her Clanmate, Goldenflower two days ago. She told me that she didn't want to let her Kit go into battle when she is too small to fight her own Clanmates. She asked me if I would let my Kits die like this too. I had met Cloudberry once at a Gathering, when we had both just learned we were expecting Kits. She remembered and knew that I would not want my Kits to fight any more than she did," Featherwhisker explained. Emberstar turns to face Cloudberry.

"What are you saying? That we should never fight again? Do you really think that is how the Clans would live?" the SkyClan Leader asked. Cloudberry shakes her head slowly as she answers.

"No, I know battle is part of our life. It's what Warriors train for. But they should only be asked to fight when they are old enough to stand a chance of winning. What is the point of training Kits so young that they'll be lost in their first conflict?" Cloudberry notices that Rosepaw ducks behind Badgerpaw. _One day, she'd understand – she'd still be alive to know why her mother did this._

"We are united, Whitestar," said Featherwhisker.

"Our Queens have spoken. Emberstar? Should we just ignore them and fight?" Whitestar asked. Emberstar looks around, his gaze falling on the group of she-cats and then he glances at his tiny Warriors and then he looks at Whitestar again.

"What sense is there in losing the future of our Clans when if we let them grow stronger battles will be more easily won?" Emberstar asked.

"If you're going to remove your youngest cats, then so must I. LightClan cannot be accused of being unfair in battle," Whitestar said.

"I would never suggest such a thing. Cloudberry, how do you propose we keep Kits from the battle lines?" asked Emberstar.

"I think there should be an addition to the Messenger Code: that Kits must be –" Cloudberry looks up and down the lines to see which cats look strong enough to take on a fully trained Warrior. "– At least six moons old before they are allowed to train as Apprentices…" Featherwhisker brushes the tip of her tail against Cloudberry's left shoulder.

"Until then, they must live within the camp where the Queens can be responsible for their safety," Featherwhisker finished.

"That makes perfect sense to me, thank you, Cloudberry," said Emberstar as he dips his head to the group of she-cats. "Thank you, Goldenflower. And you too, Featherwhisker! Whitestar, are we agreed?" Whitestar bows his head.

"We are. We will take this to the next Gathering during the Full Moon," Whitestar agreed. Cloudberry looks at Rosepaw, who looks ready to burst with frustration and embarrassment.

_There will be other battles, my little Warrior, but not yet. Not until you're ready._ Cloudberry thought.

This is the beginning of Code Five


	11. The Tiny Warrior

The Tiny Warrior

_Only a Leader that walks the darkest paths would break the Code that protects Kits. Mousestar of LightClan was such a Leader, raging a battle with the SkyClan Warriors._

**SkyClan Territory**

Snowstorm springs with his claws unsheathed and Minnowpaw falls to the ground without making a sound. A trickle of blood creeps from her left ear, which is crumbled in the dust. Snaketail shakes his head and throws Rareclaw off as he tries to bite his tail and bounds over to his unmoving Clanmate.

"Get off her, you mangy piece of fur!" Snaketail hissed. Snaketail bends down and grasps Minnowpaw's scruff between his teeth. _Minnowpaw's fur is still soft and fluffy and it tickles my nose. _Snaketail blinks to stop himself from sneezing; he lifts the tiny limp body into the air and carries her to the edge of SkyClan's territory.

Behind Snaketail, screeches and thuds echo around the barren clearing where SkyClan once made its hunting ground. The ground is sticky with fresh and drying blood. _Mousestar was right. This battle will force SkyClan to leave the rocks, and LightClan hunters will be able to take over the territory in order to feed our growing Clan; but not Minnowpaw._ Snaketail thought.

Minnowpaw's breathing is quick and shallow and a strange smell is coming from her like sour blood. Snaketail shakes his head angrily.

_I trained Minnowpaw in every battle skill that I know and made sure that she can duck, roll, and slash as well as any of the other Apprentices. Now there is nothing any cat can do for her. Minnowpaw is only three moons old; she is too small to take on a full-grown SkyClan Warrior, her legs are too short to reach the easily wounded parts of belly, eyes, and ears. What can any Mentor do when he or she is expected to train a Kit? The Messenger Code says that a Warrior must be at least six moons old, but that does not worry me as much as I fear Mousestar. I failed my leader – and Mousestar will make sure the entire Clan knows._ Snaketail thought.

Snaketail turns away, ready to abandon his Apprentice and teach Snowstorm a lesson he would not forget anytime soon. Minnowpaw's eyes flicker open.

"Snaketail? Is that you?" Minnowpaw asked. Snaketail's heart sinks.

"Yes, it's me…"

"Was…was I good enough?" Minnowpaw shifts her paws in the dust and a small bead of blood forms at the corner of her lip. "I tried to remember everything that you taught me." Snaketail looks at the battered little body.

_Minnowpaw did not stand a chance from the moment the first battle yowl split the air. _Snaketail thought. Snaketail feels something stir inside him. _What am I going to tell Fernshadow? That her Kit is always going to die in this battle, because she is too small, too weak?_ "Fernshadow will be very proud of you." Minnowpaw opens her eyes with an effort and looks straight at Snaketail.

"Are you proud of me?" Minnowpaw asked. Snaketail crouches beside Minnowpaw and strokes her eyelids with the tip of his tail to close them again.

"You fought wonderfully."

"Will you be all right without me?" she asked fretfully. Minnowpaw moves her head and the trickle of blood coming from her ear thickens, spilling out faster.

"We will do our best. And we'll always remember you and how brave you were," Snaketail said gravely. _It my imagination or did her chest just swell with pride?_

"Do…do you think HeavenClan will make me a Warrior now?" Snaketail swallows hard; there seems to be something hard wedged in his throat.

"I'm sure they will." There is a wondering tone to Minnowpaw's voice, as it grows fainter.

"What will my name be?"

"I think they'll let you choose your own name." The lump in Snaketail's throat is growing, making it hard to speak.

"I'd like to be called Minnowtail. Like you, Snaketail, because you are such a great Mentor." Snaketail leans forward and rests his muzzle on Minnowpaw's head.

"That's a great honor. Minnowtail is a very good name for a Warrior." Snaketail can feel Minnowpaw's breath coming quicker now, her flank hardly rising at all, as she fights for air. "You will watch over us from HeavenClan for all moons to come." Minnowpaw lets out a tiny sigh, then her flank stills. Snaketail straightens up. "This was not your time to die. For as long as I live, I will honor the Messenger Code and never train another Kit, who should still be at his or her mother's belly. No go, little one, and walk with Warriors."


	12. A Night to Listen

Code Six

_Newly appointed Warriors must keep a silent Vigil for one night after receiving their Warrior name._

_To be a Warrior is not all about catching prey and fighting enemy Clans. It is about being part of a long practiced tradition. A WaterfallClan Medicine Cat learned that the time when every cat realizes this most is when he or she first receive their Warrior name and become responsible for the safety and survival of his or her Clan._

A Night to Listen

"Sunfall! Sunfall, we need you!" Roseheart yelled. Sunfall puts the willow stalk that he is shredding down and weaves through the small rocks that line his den. It is summer and the ground under paw is dry and dusty rather than pooling with water.

"Spottedpelt is hurt!" Prickleface said urgently.

"What happened, Prickleface?" Birchstar asked. Just then, two more cats appear with a third propped between them, his ginger head lolling, and one of his hindlegs trailing uselessly behind him. "Sunfall, take over." Stonetail and Thrushpelt lay Spottedpelt on the ground in the middle of the clearing. Sunfall studies the twisted le, noticing how the snapped bone is jutting out beneath the skin.

_There is a chance that Spottedpelt would never walk without a limp. _Sunfall thought. "What is it this time?" he asked Spottedpelt.

"Climbing the waterfall and I won," Spottedpelt answered painfully.

"You should have seen him! He practically made it to the top!" Stonetail said.

"If I had seen him, I wouldn't have let him do something so utterly dumb! When will you learn to stop showing off and start putting your Clan first? At this rate, there'll be no Warriors left for winter," Sunfall said before turning to look at his Apprentice. "Specklepaw, fetch me some poppy seeds, will you?" Specklepaw dips his head and runs quickly to the Medicine supply, returning with several tiny black seeds stuck to the pad of his left forepaw.

"Lick these up," Sunfall instructed. Spottedpelt licks up the seeds. Sunfall turns to face Specklepaw. "Help me carry him back to my den. He'll need to stay there tonight."

**Medicine Cat Den**

Moonlight is filtering through the den. Sunfall checks that the reeds on Spottedpelt's splint are bound tightly enough and then he pads heavily across the clearing to his nest. The lichen slides apart and Prickleface, Roseheart, Stonetail, and Thrushpelt squeeze into the tiny space beside their sleeping friend.

"We wanted to see if he's okay," Roseheart said.

"That's up to HeavenClan. I've done as much as I can. Now go to your own den and let him sleep," Sunfall said. Spottedpelt opens his eyes and lifts his head a little way off the pillow of bracken and moss.

"Hey, guys," Spottedpelt said drowsily.

"How's your leg? It looked gross!" Thrushpelt said. Sunfall flicks his tail impatiently.

"You can stay for a few moments, but no more, understood," Sunfall said. The four healthy Warriors nod their heads quietly. With a grunt, Sunfall treads his way between the rocks that encircle his nest and settles down. Even though he is extremely tired and somewhat deaf in his old age, he can still hear the Warriors whispering to Spottedpelt.

"You have to get better very soon!" Stonetail said.

"We're going to jump from the top of the waterfall this Full Moon, remember?" Roseheart asked.

"Yeah, I dared you, so if you don't do it, I win!" Spottedpelt said.

"Hush! Don't let every cat hear you! You know what the older ones are like – they never let us have fun," Thrushpelt said.

"They just wish they were young enough to jump from the top of the waterfall. Nevertheless, I bet they were never brave enough to try. Not like us!" Prickleface said. Spottedpelt has drifted into a deep sleep. Roseheart looks at her friend.

"Look, he's gone to sleep," Roseheart said quietly. Sunfall listens to the young Warriors as they pad away bristling at their sheer stupidity. Sleep for him was a long time coming.

**The Next Day**

**Leader's Den**

"Birchstar? May I speak with you?" Sunfall asked.

"Is Spottedpelt all right?" Birchstar asked.

"You mean apart from him having no sense at all. He'll live. However, whether he'll be able to hunt and fight again, I don't know."

"I don't know why these young Warriors keep doing such ridiculous stunts."

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about it. I want to go to the Moonstone to ask HeavenClan for advice."

"Do you believe HeavenClan should be involved?" Birchstar asked. Sunfall nods his head slightly in reply.

"Yes, I do. We have raised a whole generation of Warriors who only want to amuse themselves. There aren't enough Kits for them all to be Mentors, so they're wasting time making up stupid and dangerous games. They've all been hurt but that hasn't stopped them. Did you know that they're planning to jump from the top of the waterfall this Full Moon?" Sunfall said. Birchstar's fur bristles at this information.

"No, I did not know that at all, Sunfall. If you think HeavenClan can help, then you must go. May HeavenClan be waiting for you with the answers that you seek," Birchstar said. Sunfall dips his head before backing out of the den.

**Midnight**

**Moonstone Cavern**

It is passed Moonhigh by the time Sunfall reaches the entrance to the cave that bears the Moonstone. Sunfall lets his mind empty as he feels his way down the long dark tunnels. At the bottom, the flattened, egg-shaped Moonstone is brightened by the moonlight filtering in from above. Sunfall puts his nose against the cool smooth stone.

"HeavenClan, please, show me how to make my Clanmates understand that the Clan depends on them for its survival and that they can't play like Kits now that they are Warriors," Sunfall said faintly. Sunfall closes his eyes and at once the scents of the water bank brush against his fur. He starts to hear mews of cats that he doesn't recognize.

"We tracked that fox to the border, so hopefully it will stay away," Ripplefur said.

"I'm on the dawn patrol tomorrow, so I'll look out for any new scents," Timberfur said.

"The Elders are convinced that it will come back once more. They said that foxes would check out an area twice before deciding whether to settle in that spot or not. I think we should take their advice and be prepared to chase it out again," Ottersplash said.

"I promised I'd take all of the Apprentices for a fishing lesson tomorrow. Could you do a hunting patrol for me?" Lilysteam asked.

"Sure, with those Kits due any day, we're going to need a full prey pile. Have you seen how much a nursing Queen eats when they have hungry Kits to feed?" Fallowtail asked. The past Warriors laugh. Sunfall purrs.

_These are Warriors that WaterfallClan can be proud of: brave, loyal, hardworking, and aware of how much the entire Clan depends on them, from the oldest Elder to the youngest Kits._ Sunfall thought. Warm light wakes Sunfall and he sits up blinking in the sunlight. _Was that it? I had spent a whole night in my own Clan, listening to unidentified Warriors talking about their lives. How is that supposed to help? A night to listen… but how does that provide me with the answer for our idiotic Warriors._ Sunfall stands, stretches, and then he returns to his camp.

**WaterfallClan**

**Camp Clearing**

"We have one night to think about being a Warrior?" Roseheart asked.

"What do we have to do?" Prickleface asked.

"Spend one night in silent Vigil, watching over the camp while Clanmates sleep, and make sure you listen as well!" Birchstar said. The sun is already fading behind the trees. Prickleface, Thrushpelt, Roseheart, and Stonetail sit in the middle of the clearing while the others go to their dens to sleep. Sunfall slips into his nest and gives in to a strong wave of sleep.

**Later That Night**

"FOX! WAKE UP! FOX ATTACK!" Roseheart shouted. Sunfall jumps to his paws and is instantly awake. He goes out to the clearing. Prickleface is standing in the middle of the clearing his fur bristling.

"We heard a fox! Creeping up on the Nursery! Roseheart, Thrushpelt, and Stonetail have chased it away," Prickleface said. Birchstar looks at a few of his senior Warriors and nods at Prickleface.

"Troutclaw and Redclaw go after them, make sure that they don't confront the fox. We just need it to leave the territory," Birchstar instructed. Troutclaw and Redclaw dip their heads and then charge from the camp. Windflight pads up to Prickleface with a pair of tiny Kits bundling along beside her.

"You have saved our lives! Thank you so much!" Windflight said.

"I didn't even hear that stinky old fox creeping up on us," Bluekit said.

"Yeah, even though you have huge ears," Snowkit said.

"Have not!"

"Do so! You look just like a rabbit!" Sunfall pads over to Prickleface, who looks uncomfortable at being the center of attention.

"Windflight is right! You saved her life and her Kits' lives. You should be very proud of yourselves," Sunfall said.

"It's because we were being quiet, like you said. We'd never had heard that fox if we were sleeping in the Warriors' den," Prickleface said. Sunfall narrows his eyes at the young tom.

"Or jumping from the top of the waterfall. On the other hand, climbing the Great Willows on Gathering Island. Alternatively, chasing each one another through the reeds and scaring off prey," Sunfall said. Prickleface hangs his head as he replies.

"Yeah, I guess that was foolish…" Just then, Roseheart, Thrushpelt, Stonetail, Troutclaw, and Redclaw charge back into the camp.

"We chased that fox all the way to the border!" Roseheart said.

"It won't come back too soon!" Thrushpelt said.

"Don't be so sure. Foxes have a tendency of checking an area twice before deciding to settle or not. You need to be ready to chase it off again," Speckletail said.

"No problem," Stonetail said. Roseheart spots a row of Apprentices peering wide-eyed out of their den.

"Hey there! I know some great fishing techniques! Would you like me to show you them today?" she said to them. Thrushpelt nods his head.

"She is good, honesty. I'll do your hunting patrol for you, Roseheart."

"Thanks that would be most helpful." Sunfall is staring as his vision unfolds around him faces and scents falling into place like raindrops.

_A night of listening has turned these cats into Warriors that WaterfallClan can be proud of._ Sunfall thought. Birchstar is standing beside Sunfall.

"Thank you, Sunfall."

"Thank HeavenClan."

"At the Gathering tomorrow night, I'll suggest we add a new part to the Messenger Code: that all new Warriors must spend one night in silent Vigil so that they can understand just how much their Clan needs them." Sunfall nods his head slightly.

_Yes, make it part of the Messenger Code, so that all cats have a night of listening…_ Sunfall thought.

This is the Sixth Code


	13. Blackstone's Wisdom

Blackstone's Wisdom

_One day even you might sit in a silent Vigil. Here are a few tips from Blackstone to help you pass the night – if you're a CloudClan cat that is!_

Blackstone: The Vigil is the proudest and scariest night of any Warriors' life. It was for me! Having to stay up the whole night, guarding the camp without dozing off, and jumping at every little noise as if it is an enemy attacking. It's enough to scare any cat out of their fur.

Therefore, what I'm going to do is give you a few tips on how to get through the Vigil. That way you're prepared for when your turn comes.

First, stay away from the Warriors' den; the sound of the other Warriors sleeping will make you want to doze off. If you feel sleepy, jump onto the Highrock – quietly, so that you don't wake Nightstar. I know, I know, we're not allowed to go up there, but it'll give you a surge of energy and let you keep going. When I kept my Warrior's Vigil, I climbed onto the Highrock in the middle of the night and it was amazing! The entire camp looked so small! Moreover, I thought about how wonderful it would be to summon all the cats just by calling them together… Don't look at me like that; you know I'd never do anything like that. Seriously.

Even if you don't go on the Highrock, make sure you get up and stretch every once in a while, otherwise you'll feel like you've turned into a stone. A little game of mouse-chase won't offend our Ancestors if it's cold. Just don't send it flying too close to the Nursery, like Lightwing did, or you'll wake every single Kit. They can tell when a game is going on even when they're fast asleep! Trust me; the Queens won't thank you for that!

If you hear anything suspicious, call out "Who goes there?" even if it's just a cat coming back from the dirtplace, better safe than sorry. After all, tonight, you're in charge! Sorry, I'm not trying to worry you that much! Let's hope nothing does happen, because after all you're not supposed to make any noise during the Vigil. Unless there is a raid, which happened during Stonefur, Shiningtail, and Sandstone's Vigil, when two of Pollenfur's Kits were stolen by Whiplash of SunClan, in which case you must wake Nightstar first then the Warriors. Don't investigate anything on your own; it's too risky. Obviously, you're allowed to call for help if you need it. And you can drink water if you get thirsty, but you mustn't eat. Your old Mentor will come and tell you when the Vigil is over, once the sun is up.

So, does that sound all right? I haven't scared you, have I?

Good luck! May HeavenClan watch over you!


	14. Second in Command

Code Seven

_A cat cannot become Deputy without having Mentored at least two Apprentices._

_When a new Deputy was chosen, they didn't have the chance to learn how to give orders to other cats. In the past, they were chosen by sheer ability. This Code is from CloudClan._

**Second in Command**

"HeavenClan, hear me as I make my choice. Featherstorm will be the new Deputy of CloudClan," Hollystar said. Hollystar stretches her head out and rests her chin lightly on the top of Featherstorm's head. The Clan calls Featherstorm's name.

"Good luck, Featherstorm," Poolcloud said.

"Thanks," Featherstorm said. Behind Poolcloud, Featherstorm can see her Apprentice, Glowpaw, glaring at her, his pale ginger face screwed up in indignation. _Do all Apprentices award their Mentors with such fierce loyalty? I haven't had an Apprentice of my own, so I don't really know what it would be like to train a young Warrior and watch him or her develop from a playful Kit to a strong skillful cat._ Poolcloud returns to Glowpaw.

"That should have been you!" Glowpaw hissed.

"Maybe one day," Poolcloud replied gently.

"Featherstorm, you need to sort out the hunting and border patrols for the day," Hollystar said.

"Oh, right, of course. Moonflower, Weedwhisker, and Sagewhisker, you can go on a hunting patrol."

"We went on a hunting patrol this morning. We should have a Training Session with our Apprentices next," Moonflower said gently.

_I feel like these young Apprentices are looking at me with undeniable scorn and pity…_ Featherstorm thought. "Oh, yes, of course, training. Well, maybe you can take the evening hunting patrol."

"Sure! We're always in the mood for hunting after an afternoon of training!" Acornpaw said scornfully.

_Why didn't I think about that? Why am I being such an idiot?_ Featherstorm thought. "Right, okay, Poolcloud, you, and Glowpaw can do the hunting patrol instead."

"You want us to go by ourselves?" Poolcloud asked.

"Er…no. I'll go with you," Featherstorm said. _Why did Hollystar have to make me her Deputy when I'm completely useless?_

**Afternoon**

**Hollystar's Den**

"You'll do fine, Featherstorm. Prey is prey is running well this summer. You'll catch plenty with Poolcloud and Glowpaw," Hollystar said. Featherstorm leaves the den and heads to the camp entrance where Poolcloud and Glowpaw are waiting for her. The three of them leave the camp, instantly catch the scent of prey, and immediately start stalking it.

**CloudClan Territory**

As Featherstorm is running, she detects another scent in the air and stops near the shared border with SunClan. _SunClan cats are too noisy to catch CloudClan prey so why would even try?_ Featherstorm thought. Featherstorm walks along the border, as the scent grows stronger. She sees three SunClan cats walking along the shared border. "Do you want something?" she asked the SunClan Warrior.

"Just doing a patrol," Foxheart said. Featherstorm looks at the youngest cat which is an Apprentice, who has light gray fur stuck to her nose.

_Only one type of prey has that kind of fur!_ Featherstorm thought. "Have you been stealing squirrels?" Reedpaw's eyes stretch wide in guilty horror.

"As if, we'd waste our energy chasing your puny prey," Reedfeather said in a snooty voice. Featherstorm can barely taste the scent of freshly killed squirrel clinging to SunClan cats, but before she can do anything Poolcloud and Glowpaw hurtle up from further along the border.

"We found a few dead squirrels!" Glowpaw panted.

"They had SunClan scent on them!" Poolcloud finished. Featherstorm flattens her ears.

"So you did steal our prey!" Featherstorm accused.

"They were already dead. We know better than to waste good prey unlike your Clan!" Foxheart said.

"They did look old and they smelt funny. They could have been dead for days. Yuck, you just ate crow-food!" Glowpaw said in a disgusted voice.

"That's not the point!" Featherstorm said. _What kind of Deputy lets the first patrol that she meets get away with trespassing and theft?_ "These cats have stolen our prey. They must be taught a lesson that they will never forget! CLOUDCLAN ATTACK!" Featherstorm springs at Foxheart, claws unsheathed. To her surprise, Foxheart does not try to jump out of the way or fight back. Featherstorm thuds to the ground and looks over her left shoulder. Poolcloud and Glowpaw are standing close together watching her.

"ATTACK!" Featherstorm yowled again.

"Don't be such a featherbrain. I'm not putting my Apprentice in danger for the sake of crow-food. If they want to eat rotten prey that will give them a bellyache that's up to them," Poolcloud said.

"But they trespassed!" Featherstorm protested.

"Actually, we didn't, the squirrels were on our side of the border," Reedfeather said. Featherstorm glances at Poolcloud with a questioning look. Poolcloud nods her head quietly.

"Then why didn't you tell me?" Featherstorm asked.

"We were going to but you didn't give us a chance," Poolcloud said.

"And now I think you'll find that you're trespassing on our territory," Foxheart said pointedly. Featherstorm walks stiffly back across the border.

"Poolcloud, Glowpaw, we're going back to camp. Hollystar needs to be told that squirrels have died on SunClan's territory," Featherstorm said in an agitated voice. Poolcloud looks faintly surprised but to Featherstorm's relief she doesn't argue.

"This means it belonged to us anyway! You should pick your battles more wisely!" Reedfeather said snidely.

_I don't know enough to be Deputy. I'm going to tell Hollystar that I can't do this._ Featherstorm thought.

**CloudClan Camp**

**Hollystar's Den**

"You've made a mistake. You'll have to choose another cat to be Deputy," Featherstorm said. Hollystar looks at Featherstorm her amber eyes glowing in the half-light.

"When you became an Apprentice, did you already know all of the fighting moves and how to hunt prey?" Hollystar asked.

"Of course not."

"And when you became a Warrior, did you know how to lead patrols, how to find the best places to hunt, and where our rivals were most likely to cross our borders."

"No…"

"Then why do you expect to know everything about being Deputy on your first day? Every cat knows that you have things to learn, but once you have, you'll be as good as Hawkheart."

"I'll never be as good as Hawkheart."

"Think back to when you were an Apprentice. Remember what it was like to learn new things every day, knowing they would all lead to making you a Warrior of CloudClan."

"But that was different. I did not have the responsibility of the whole Clan in my paws then."

"And you still don't. I'm still the Leader. Why do you feel that you're unworthy of giving orders to your Clanmates, Featherstorm?"

"Because I really don't know how to! Look what happened today: Poolcloud would have never given the order to attack. She would have found out all the needed information then made sure that her Apprentice wasn't in danger if a fight did start. She would make a better Deputy than me!"

"But I chose you." Hollystar falls silent for a while. Featherstorm tries not to shuffle too much. Hollystar then lifts her head and looks directly at Featherstorm. "I'm sorry. I should have given you at least two Apprentices first. You would have gotten use to giving orders and you would understand why Mentors are so protective about sending young cats into battle," Hollystar finished sadly.

"It's not too late. You can give me an Apprentice now and I can learn. Dawnstripe's Kits are nearly six moons old. Let me have Sunnykit," Featherstorm said quickly. Hollystar holds Featherstorm's gaze.

"If I do that, will you stay on as my Deputy?" Featherstorm nods her head.

"I'll be the best Deputy that I can be. Hawkheart trained me to do that."

"And you will be as good a Mentor to your Apprentice as he was to you. I think I'll suggest an addition to the Messenger Code at the next Gathering: that a Warrior cannot be made Deputy without having trained at least two Apprentices." Featherstorm winces visibly. "Not that I regret choosing you, Featherstorm, but because you're right. Training an Apprentice teaches a cat how to give the needed orders, how to protect the less-experienced fighters, and establishes bonds of loyalty that can survive even the worst battles. Now go and sort out the dawn patrol for tomorrow. Then you might like to visit the Nursery to see how your future Apprentice is coming along."

This is Code Seven


	15. Forbidden Love

Code Eight

_Medicine Cats cannot have a mate or Kits until they retire and join the Warriors._

_There was a time when Medicine Cats were able to have a mate and Kits; however, in doing so, it made them unable to fulfill the other requirements of being a Medicine Cat._

_This Code comes from the SunClan Leader._

**Forbidden Love**

"Shellheart, how are you feeling today?" Whiteberry asked.

"A little stiff is all."

"Try walking around first to stretch your muscles out," the Medicine Cat instructed. Shellheart stands up and walks around the den stiffly.

"Wow! That feels much better!"

"Shellheart, follow me." Shellheart follows Whiteberry to her nest.

"What is it, Whiteberry?"

"Lay with me." Shellheart curls into the nest with Whiteberry and together they go to sleep. For the next few days, Shellheart and Whiteberry keep to the secret meetings. During the fourth meeting, Whiteberry has wonderful news for Shellheart.

"How long before we can tell the Clan that we're mates?" Shellheart asked.

"We can tell them soon. Do you know why?"

"No why?" Whiteberry purrs as she rubs her muzzle against Shellheart's muzzle.

"I'm going to have your Kits." Just then, Brambleberry, the Medicine Cat Apprentice, charges into the den. Shellheart and Whiteberry instantly jump apart. "What's so urgent?"

"Vinetail's Kits are coming!" Brambleberry said. There is a slight irritated tone to Whiteberry's voice as she replies.

"You're a Medicine Cat Apprentice can't you do it?"

"Why are you so agitated?" Brambleberry asked.

"She's expecting Kits," Shellheart said.

"Is that allowed?"

"There is no Code saying that I can't," Whiteberry said. Whiteberry stands and follows Brambleberry to the Nursery. "I don't need any help so you may go." Brambleberry dips her head and goes to Hailstar's den so she can talk to him.

**Nursery**

Whiteberry goes into the Nursery; her round belly almost does not allow her to get through the small-protected opening. Vinetail is lying on her side, her belly heaving.

"Okay, Vinetail, I need you to be very calm during this process and listen to everything I tell you to do," Whiteberry said. Vinetail answers through gritted teeth.

"Okay!"

"Whiteheart, Dappletail, and Splashheart I need your help as well," the expecting Medicine Cat said.

"What is it, Whiteberry?" asked Splashheart.

"Splashheart, you can gently lick Vinetail's head to keep her calm."

"What about me?" Dappletail asked.

"And me?" Whiteheart asked.

"You two will clean the Kits when they come out, okay," Whiteberry said. Whiteheart and Dappletail nod their heads. Whiteberry turns to face Vinetail. "Now, Vinetail, push!"

Vinetail pushes until there are four bundles of fur in the fold of her belly. Whiteberry gently cleans the two Kits in front of her while Whiteheart and Dappletail clean the remaining two. After the Kits are cleaned, Whiteberry gently sniffs them.

"Splashheart, Dappletail, and Whiteheart you can return to your own nests," Whiteberry said. The three Queens return to their nests and hungry Kits. "Vinetail you have two toms and two she-cats. Do you have names for them?" Vinetail lifts her head wearily and looks at her suckling Kits.

"The ginger she-Kit will be Gingerkit named after her father Gingerstorm. The calico she-Kit will be Dapplekit named after Dappletail. The blue-gray tom will be Splashkit named after Splashheart. Finally, the white tom will be Whitekit named after Whiteberry and Whiteheart."

**Hailstar's Den**

After Whiteberry dismissed her, Brambleberry went straight to Hailstar's den. "Hailstar?" Brambleberry called.

"Come in Brambleberry." Brambleberry enters the den feeling uneasy. "To what do I owe the visit?"

"It's about Whiteberry."

"The Medicine Cat?"

"Yes."

"What about her?" Brambleberry takes a deep breath before answering.

"She is expecting Shellheart's Kits." There is sheer outrage in Hailstar's voice as he speaks.

"WHAT?"

"Do you want me to get her?"

"I'll get her, you can return to your den though." Brambleberry leaves Hailstar's den and heads to her own den. Hailstar pads to the entrance of his den and watches as Whiteberry leave the Nursery. "Whiteberry can I have a word?" Whiteberry looks up at Hailstar.

"Sure." Whiteberry follows Hailstar into his den. "What is it?"

"I heard from Brambleberry that you're expecting a litter of Kits." Whiteberry stammers as she replies.

"Well, yes…"

"That's good news; however, you can't be our Medicine Cat while you have Kits." There is shock in Whiteberry's voice as she replies.

"WHAT?"

"I can't expect you to look after your Kits and the entire Clan. Therefore, you have to give up one or the other."

_This may be my only chance to have Kits. Brambleberry is fully trained so she can take over as Medicine Cat and I'll retire and join the Elders… I guess…_ Whiteberry thought.

"What is your answer?"

"Brambleberry can take over as the Medicine Cat and retire but after my Kits are Apprenticed, I'll have to join the Elders…"

"No you don't."

"What do you mean?"

"You're still young since you didn't take on the responsibility of a full Medicine Cat until about two seasons ago right."

"Yes."

"So instead of joining the elders after your Kits are Apprenticed you can join the Warriors. How does that sound?"

"Wonderful! Thank you Hailstar!"

**Clan Meeting**

**Camp Clearing**

"Let every cat old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Great Stump for a Clan Meeting," Hailstar called. The cats gather quietly. The Elders sit just outside their den. The Queens including Whiteberry sit not too far from the Nursery. The Warriors and Apprentices scatter themselves throughout the camp clearing.

"What's wrong, Hailstar?" Cherryflower asked.

"There is good news. I would like to welcome Brambleberry as the full Medicine Cat of SunClan!" The Clan cheers for Brambleberry.

"So Whiteberry will join the Elders?" Splashheart asked.

"No. Whiteberry will go to the nursery since she is expecting Shellheart's Kits. Then after her Kits have been Apprenticed, she will go to the Warriors' den as a Warrior of SunClan. Finally, at the next Gathering I will suggest an addition to the Messenger Code: Medicine Cats cannot have Kits or a mate until they retire and join the Warriors."

This is the Eighth Code


	16. Follow the Leader

Code Nine

_The Deputy will become Leader when the current Leader dies or retires._

_In the past the Deputy did not succeed the previous Leader, the retiring or dying Leader chose someone else to take their place, usually a Warrior that had no experience in leading a Clan._

_This Code comes from LeafClan._

**Follow the Leader**

**LeafClan Territory**

The air is quiet and the trees are still, the only sound that is heard is the sound of the river that borders WaterfallClan and LeafClan's territories lapping against the pebbles. A brown tabby is laying on his side a deep gash through his belly. His voice is raspy as he speaks.

"Blackbee?" Pinestar said.

"Yes, I'm here, Pinestar. Your Clan is safe," Blackbee said. The tip of Pinestar's tail twitches.

"They won't be safe for very long. WaterfallClan will not be content with my death. LeafClan must attack again before they do. Take the battle into their territory this time and make sure that we win."

"Hush, Father. Get some rest and we'll take you back to the camp tomorrow," Lakestorm said.

"This is my final life, my ninth life is slipping away; our Warrior Ancestors are already waiting for me." Pinestar stares past Blackbee. Blackbee tries to see what Pinestar is seeing. "I come, my friends. Wait just a minute longer. Lead our Clan well, Lakestorm. Make me proud as I watch you from HeavenClan." Pinestar closes his eyes one final time and his flank stills.

"FATHER NO!" Lakestorm yelled. Blackbee trades an agonized look with Sunnytail, who is also watching the tragic scene. Sunnytail is LeafClan's current Deputy. On the way back to the camp to fetch Kinkfur and Rosequartz, the two Elders that will bury Pinestar, Sunnytail falls into step with Blackbee.

"No cat can deny his loyalty to LeafClan and to the memory of his father. He fought as bravely as any of us yesterday, especially after his father was struck down by Lightningstorm," Sunnytail said.

"I want to give Lakestorm a chance to show WaterfallClan that he is just as good as his father and show LeafClan that he is a good Leader. He needs to be at least as strong and as wise as his father was," Blackbee said.

"He will need our support."

"Even though we may not fully agree with him," Blackbee said. Sunnytail flicks her ears.

"He is our Leader now HeavenClan will guide his paws," said Sunnytail.

**LeafClan Clearing**

It is raining hard as Lakestorm is standing on a low tree branch getting ready to call his Clan. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather to hear me!" Lakestorm said loudly.

_Lakestorm's father had been buried the day before and Lakestorm will be going to the Moonstone Cavern to receive his nine lives and new name tonight._ Blackbee thought.

"Cats of LeafClan! My father's last wish was to take our battle to WaterfallClan's side of the river and prove finally that LeafClan cannot be beaten!" Lakestorm said loudly. There are cries of support from the cats huddled under the branch where Lakestorm is balancing. Blackbee does not say anything.

_I wonder what the river looks like after all of that rain._ Blackbee thought. Lakestorm leaps down from the branch and runs to the camp entrance his tail waving.

"I will lead my Warriors into battle to honor my father who was the greatest Leader of LeafClan that was ever known!" Lakestorm continued.

_And who would know better than to set out before checking the water level of the river._ Blackbee thought. The Warriors stream out of the camp, Apprentices racing to keep up with their Mentors without tripping over branches brought down by sodden leaves.

Having storms this late in summer is dangerous because it is not only the water that falls from the sky. Blackbee drops back so that he can give his own Apprentice a shove over a slippery tree trunk. Aspenpaw's fur is slicked with rain and streaked with mud and strips of moss.

"I feel like I'm going to drown before I get to the river!" Aspenpaw said.

_And I'm afraid you'll drown when you get there._ Blackbee thought. "You're doing great. Just follow the Warriors." Picking up his pace, Blackbee squeezes past the other cats until he is at the front next to Sunnytail. "What do you think the river's like today?" Sunnytail shakes her head.

"We'll see when we get there I guess," Sunnytail said. Suddenly they burst out of the trees and their paws crunch on the pebbles. Blackbee stops and stares in utter horror. The river is more than twice its normal size; the shore being no more than a narrow strip of pebbles, barely a few pawsteps wide. The Stepping Stones are marked by the white froth washing over them.

"LEAFCLAN ATTACK!" shouted Lakestorm. Lakestorm rushes toward the river. Blackbee glances at Sunnytail who looks as horrified as he feels. WaterfallClan wouldn't need to fight them; they could just sit on the far bank and watch the floodwater carry the LeafClan cats away.

"LAKESTORM STOP!" Blackbee shouted. Blackbee flings himself onto Lakestorm's back bringing him down just a few pawsteps from the Stepping Stones.

"What in the name of HeavenClan…? Blackbee let me go! Since when were you such a coward?" Lakestorm asked. Blackbee lets Lakestorm stand up but positions himself between Lakestorm and the river. Behind Lakestorm, the LeafClan cats are lined up, their expressions ranging from angry to bewilder to relief.

"I won't let you cross the river. It's excessively dangerous."

"Get out of the way or have you turned traitor and joined WaterfallClan?"

"I'm as loyal to LeafClan as I ever was. Too loyal to watch my Clanmates drown before they have a chance to fight. We can fight this battle another day."

"NO! This battle will be fought now before the memory of my father fades from our hearts. His death will be avenged!"

"Not if it means more LeafClan cats will die!" Blackbee protested. Lakestorm pushes past Blackbee and plunges into the icy water. Almost immediately, a wave washes over his head and he disappears. Then he reappears again further up the river. His ears twitch as he strikes out with his paws for a Stepping Stone. The water hits his face as he clings to the stone with his claws. Finally, he drags himself onto the rock and stands belly deep in white foam.

"Come on! All of those LeafClan cats who wish to avenge our Leader's death follow me!" Lakestorm shouted.

"NO!" Blackbee shouted. Blackbee watches uselessly as at least half of his fellow Clanmates and their Apprentices run past him and splash into the water. "It looks like Lakestorm is fine for now as long as he stays on the Stepping Stone. We'll have to get the others out before they go under." Aspenpaw pads over to Blackbee.

"We have to help them!" Aspenpaw said.

"Yes we do. Sunnytail do you agree?" Blackbee asked. Sunnytail nods her head quickly.

"Warriors and Apprentices of LeafClan! Our Clanmates are in danger from the floodwater. No cat must go into the water without having two other cats in a chain behind them. No Apprentices must go near the water at all. Rescue the cats closest to the shore first. Don't take any unnecessary risks!" Sunnytail said loudly. She then faces Blackbee. "Do you think that will work?"

"Definitely." Blackbee touches Sunnytail's left ear with his tail tip. "I'll form a chain with Aspenpaw and Splashnose. You stay on the shore and look out for the cats that need help the most." Blackbee watches Sunnytail run along the shore encouraging the others to form chains. "Come on Splashnose, you take my tail and Aspenpaw will take yours."

**A few moments later**

"Are you ready?" Blackbee asked. Splashnose and Aspenpaw nod their heads. Blackbee takes a deep breath before jumping into the water landing with his chin a few inches above the surface. Other cats on either side of him are doing the same thing. A bluish-white shape is bobbing a little way off. It is Poppydawn. Her eyes are closed as she battles to stay afloat. "Don't struggle," Blackbee said.

Blackbee bites deep into Poppydawn's scruff and instantly he feels his tail being tugged bringing him back ashore dragging Poppydawn with him. Sunnytail is standing belly deep at the edge of the river. She grabs Poppydawn's scruff from the other side and nods to Blackbee saying that she has a firm hold on Poppydawn. Blackbee plunges back into the water. Soon Rosetail, Rainpaw, and Darkpaw are standing shivering on the bank with Aspenpaw glaring at them sideways as if he is holding them responsible for his Mentor risking his life to save them.

"You've done enough, Blackbee," Sunnytail said. Blackbee is crouched on the pebbles coughing up river water, he shakes his head.

"I have to fetch Lakestorm," Blackbee coughed. Lakestorm is still clinging to the Stepping Stone watching silently and wide-eyed as his Clanmates are rescued from the raging river. _I know Lakestorm is too cold and exhausted to make it back to the shore without help._ Blackbee thought. "Promise me one thing." A puzzled look crosses Sunnytail's face. "Promise me that you'll be the new Leader of LeafClan!"

"But I can't do that!" she protested.

"You have to. Moreover, with the support of your Clanmates you will." Blackbee flicks his tail at Runningglow, Starnight, Glowstone, and Windheaven as they stagger onto dry land with grateful glances at Sunnytail for organizing the rescue patrols.

"I'll support you," Rainsplash said.

"And me," said Angelpaw.

"Our Clanmates are not idiots. They respect you as their Deputy and they'll respect you as our Leader. Moreover, they'll respect Lakestorm as a Warrior," Blackbee said. Sunnytail looks once more at her soaking wet Clanmates and then she nods.

"And I'm not stupid enough to think that my Clan doesn't need me. If Lakestorm agrees, then I'll be the new Leader of LeafClan," Sunnytail said.

"In that case, we'd better fetch him," Blackbee said. Blackbee glances at Splashnose and Aspenpaw. "Ready?"

"Lead on," Splashnose said. Blackbee plunges back into the icy water.

_LeafClan will be safe under Sunnytail's leadership. In addition, I will suggest a new rule to be added to the Messenger Code: that Deputies replace the Leaders when they lose their ninth life or they retire as the cats most use to leadership and dealing with rival Clans._ Blackbee thought.

This is the Ninth Code


	17. A Change of Heart: Volestar Speaks

A Change of Heart:

Volestar Speaks

_In HeavenClan, there is plenty of time for fallen Leaders to think over their final decisions they made when they ruled their living Clanmates, and there is no escaping judgment as they watch over the consequences. Listen to Volestar, the fallen CloudClan Leader, as he talks to Shadowstar about one such decision, still hoping that it was the right one._

Volestar: Shadowstar? May I speak with you, my friend? My thoughts are very troubling which keep me from sleeping.

You think I made a mistake, don't you? You may shake your head, but I can tell by your eyes that you're afraid of what I have done. Would you have let Shadowwing take over your Clan? Why? Because it was the only way to fulfill the Messenger Code and the expectations of all my Clanmates? However, my vision, Shadowstar, I cannot forget my vision. I dreamed of a gorge filled with blood, of cats wailing for their Kits and of Warriors who had to watch their lives drain out on the undergrowth. I could not tell who was fighting whom, just that every cat in CloudClan had suffered a loss from an unjust battle. Moreover, looking down on it all from the crest of the gorge was Shadowwing – now Shadowstar, now Leader of CloudClan – because I had let him remain as my Deputy. How could I let that happen?

I know my Clanmates assumed my reasoning was foggy because my final life was slipping away. Even your Clanmates, Brackenfur and Cloverheart looked at me with pity as they pretended to support my change of heart. I didn't have enough breath, enough words left to explain what I had seen behind my cloudy eyes. I died knowing that my Clan might hate me for changing everything so late – and knowing that I had no choice. Nightheart would have made as good a Deputy as Shadowwing, her brother, and she will make a great Leader.

I know you think that I'm an arrogant old cat who has made everything far worse by giving my Clan a Leader that they were not prepared for. However, it was the only way to save them!

I know that CloudClan will be safe under Nightheart. She will have to prove her strength one day; very Leader does at one point. In addition, if I was wrong, if I should have let Shadowwing succeed me, because he was my Deputy first, then it's too late. What's done is done. I didn't come to HeavenClan to regret my last decision as Leader of CloudClan. Whatever happens, it cannot be any worse than the fate CloudClan would have suffered if Shadowwing had remained.


	18. HeavenClan's Sign

Code Ten

_After the death or retirement of the current Deputy, the new Deputy must be chosen before Moonhigh._

_In the past, the Warrior cats did not have the luxury of grieving right away, they had to look towards the future. This code is from SkyClan._

**HeavenClan's Sign**

Cloversplash is studying the hunched cat in front of her and shakes her head. "You can't go to the Moonstone tonight, Mosswhisker. You won't make it as far as Gathering Island." Mosswhisker stops to gulp in the needed air.

"But I have to go! I have to receive my nine lives and my new name from HeavenClan!"

"HeavenClan will be perfectly aware of how sick you are. They won't want you to exhaust yourself so soon. Your Clan needs you completely and well. They already accept you as their Leader," Cloversplash said pointedly. Mosswhisker's eyes become clouded.

"They mourn for Dovestar as much as I do. I wish I were still her Deputy…"

"Dovestar will be mourned for many moons to come, but that can't stop us from doing our duty. Moreover, yours is to get rid of this Whitecough so that you can be fit and strong to lead your Clan."

"Are you sure it's Whitecough and not Greencough like Dovestar had?"

"It's Whitecough for sure now lie down and rest."

"I have to appoint as Deputy too…" In the midst of her protest, Mosswhisker lapses into a fit of coughing.

"That can wait until you can do it without coughing in his or her face. I'll bring you some tansy leaves to sooth your chest and s few poppy seeds to help you sleep," Cloversplash said. When Cloversplash returns, Mosswhisker is curled up in her nest, her flank rising and falling evenly. Cloversplash leaves the tansy and poppy seeds beside a small ball of soaked moss when Mosswhisker does not stir. Then Cloversplash returns to her den, stretches, and then curls up into her own nest to get a nice night's sleep.

**The Next Day**

"Cloversplash! Cloversplash! Come quickly!" Robinwing yelled. Cloversplash shoots out of her nest and into the camp clearing where Robinwing is staring at her wide-eyed in horror. "I can't wake Mosswhisker!"

_I only left her two poppy seeds barely enough for a whole night's sleep._ Cloversplash thought. Every hair slowly stands up on Cloversplash's pelt.

"Come see," Robinwing pleaded. Cloversplash is already pushing past Robinwing and is heading for the Leader's den.

**Leader's Den**

Inside she makes her way slowly to Mosswhisker's sleeping shape. Mosswhisker has not moved since Cloversplash last checked on her. _Oh HeavenClan please don't let Mosswhisker be dead!_ Cloversplash thought. Cloversplash pushes her nose into Mosswhisker's scruff and does not find any sign of life and her fur is cold with frost.

"Cloversplash?" Robinwing asked. Robinwing is standing at the entrance of the den. Cloversplash turns to face Robinwing and shakes her head.

_Another Leader dead before she even had the chance to receive her nine lives._ Cloversplash thought.

"Oh no!" Robinwing breathed. Another cat appears.

"What's wrong?" Maplewhisker asked.

"Oh Maplewhisker!" Robinwing turns to face her sister. "Mosswhisker is dead!" Cloversplash pads out of the dens her paws as heavy as stone.

"Mosswhisker must have developed Greencough in the night. She died in her sleep…" Cloversplash said slowly. Maplewhisker stares at Cloversplash.

"But…she never chose a Deputy! Who will be our Leader now?" Maplewhisker asked.

_I know I have to help my Clan find a way out of this terrible mess._ Cloversplash thought as she looks at Maplewhisker. "I'll call the cats together."

**Camp Clearing**

Cloversplash chooses to stay on the ground rather than standing on the fallen branch where the Leaders usually address the Clan.

_Mosswhisker had taken her place on the fallen branch only once to greet her Clan for the first time after Dovestar's death; a fit of coughing had stopped her and I ordered her back to her den. I should have known it was Greencough! There must have been something else that I could have done! I could have let her appoint a Deputy at least._ Cloversplash thought. "Cats of SkyClan! Mosswhisker is dead. There will be time to grieve for her but first we must choose a new Leader. Are there any cats who want to volunteer?"

The SkyClan cats shift restlessly and worried murmurs pass through the ranks of cats. No cat speaks until Daisyheart steps forward. Her muscles rippling under her calico fur and her eyes are somber.

"I will lead SkyClan if my Clanmates wish it," Daisyheart said. There are yowls of agreement from some cats but also some murmurs of disappointment.

"We think Maplewhisker should be Leader. Daisyheart is too quick to go into battle. We want peace for our Kits," Cherrywing said. Maplewhisker walks forward to stand beside Daisyheart and dips her head to Cloversplash.

"My Clanmates honor me and I would be willing to be their new Leader," Maplewhisker said.

"Not all of them want you! Who'd want a Clan full of cowards too frightened to defend their borders?" Daisyheart snarled.

"Not rushing into every battle doesn't make me a coward! I can fight as well as you any day!" Maplewhisker protested. There is a challenging growl to Daisyheart's voice.

"Prove it!"

"This is no way to choose a new Leader!" Robinwing said horrified. Daisyheart glares sharply at Robinwing.

"We're going to fight and whichever cat HeavenClan favors will win," Daisyheart said. Robinwing looks pleadingly at Cloversplash who seems frozen to the spot.

_What's happening to my Clan?_ Cloversplash thought. Daisyheart and Maplewhisker start fighting; the other cats move back to give them more room. Maplewhisker strikes first with an easy attack that Daisyheart jumps away from with a hiss.

"You'll have to do better than that if you hope to win!" Daisyheart hissed.

"Then so be it!" Maplewhisker spat. Maplewhisker leaps on Daisyheart forepaws outstretched, claws glinting in the early morning sun. She rakes a clean set of scratches on Daisyheart's left flank leaving scarlet lines of blood. Daisyheart spins around, slashes Maplewhisker's face, sinks her claws into her right shoulder, throws her to the ground and pummels her belly with her hindlegs. Cloversplash turns away from the fight.

_I can't believe that HeavenClan wants two Warriors to fight like this to see who will lead their Clan._ Cloversplash thought. Cloversplash winces as Maplewhisker gasps with pain and the sound of fur ripping as she counterattacks. There is a thud as Daisyheart goes down and a gasp from the watching cats. Then another softer thud as Maplewhisker crumbles beside Daisyheart.

"Maplewhisker! No!" Robinwing shouted. The smell of blood tells Cloversplash what she will see. She turns around. Maplewhisker and Daisyheart are lying still as their lives ebb away from blows struck too close and too hard. Cloversplash feels numb.

_I have failed again._ Cloversplash thought. Runningstream, Thunderclaw, and Redwind are already moving forward to arrange Maplewhisker and Daisyheart's bodies for the Vigil. _The Vigil will last all night and then what? SkyClan still has no Leader._ Every cat is silent moving very slowly as if their paws are frozen no one meets each other's eyes. _The blood of Daisyheart and Maplewhisker stains everyones paws._

Robinwing alone seems to have her voice; she weaves among the shocked cats comforting them and sending them to the prey pile to eat. "We need to keep up our strength. There is still sickness in the air and no more cats need to die. Robinfur and Nightfreeze take Goldenpaw, Shadepaw, Windpaw, and Riverpaw on a hunting patrol please," Robinwing said.

"Of course," Nightfreeze said.

"There is no need for them to spend all day looking at the fallen Warriors. Keep them busy but battle training will not be fitting I think," Robinwing said. Robinwing's Clanmates nod and lead the younger cats silently out of the clearing. Robinwing then approaches Cloversplash, her eyes dull with shock but she speaks calmly. "Is there anything that I can do for you, Cloversplash, fetch herbs or water?" Cloversplash shakes her head.

_There is nothing any cat can do…_ Cloversplash thought. "I'll be in my den." Cloversplash goes to her den and falls asleep in her nest of feathers and moss.

**That Night**

**Cloversplash's Dream**

"Cloversplash? Cloversplash wake up," Dovestar said. Cloversplash opens her eyes. She is lying in the clearing on Gathering Island; the trees' branches are black and sharp against the white sky. The grass under her is cold and crisp and she jumps up shivering. "Cloversplash you must find a new Leader for SkyClan."

"Dovestar?"

"I have been watching my Clan and I grieve for every one of my Clanmates. Most of all for Mosswhisker who would have been a wonderful Leader. In addition, for Daisyheart and Maplewhisker who let ambition cloud their senses and sharpen their claws. You have to put this right, my friend," Dovestar said with a nod.

"What can I do?" said Cloversplash in a clueless tone.

"You will choose a new Leader. That cat must choose a Deputy right away. A Clan must never be left like this again, a headless creature that wades in blood, because it cannot see. At the next Gathering, the new Leader must introduce a new rule to the Messenger Code: Deputies must be replaced by Moonhigh, so a Leader will never be alone for more than half a day. Now tell me whom would you choose as your next Leader?"

_I can't and won't choose –_ Cloversplash thought. The look in Dovestar's eyes stops Cloversplash in her thoughts. "Robinwing. She watched, as her sister died in front of her but her only thoughts was to make the Clan feel safe and keep them occupied before the Vigil tonight."

"A very wise choice indeed. Now tell the Clan."

"Why should I tell them? Moreover, why should they listen to me? I've done nothing for them. Nothing."

"You're their Medicine Cat. They will listen to you if you use the right words." The area around Dovestar and Cloversplash becomes paler. "Go now Cloversplash. Appoint Robinwing as the new Leader of SkyClan!" Cloversplash blinks and she is back in her nest with a robin feather tickling her right ear. She shakes her head irritated.

_My Clan is in turmoil. They must think that their Warrior Ancestors have given up on them. No words but maybe an action?_ Cloversplash thought. Cloversplash pads into the clearing. The camp is quiet and deserted apart from the bodies of Maplewhisker and Daisyheart lying in the shelter of a dry log.

**SkyClan Territory**

Cloversplash slips out of the camp and pads to an area where a Great Sycamore grew on a ground that is less wet than the rest of the territory. _Maplewhisker and Daisyheart will be buried near here._ Cloversplash thought. At the base of the tree is a dead robin, she takes a close look at it to see if it rotting. _This is still fresh. I can eat the rest of the bird, leaving the wing, and bring it back to camp in a ball of moss._ Cloversplash begins to gather moss and delicately puts the wing into the clump of moss. Once she has her pile set up, she picks it up and heads back to the camp.

**SkyClan Camp**

Cloversplash checks to see if any cats are around and delicately drops the robin's wing in the middle of the clearing. _No cat will question a Medicine Cat fetching moss; it is used for bedding as well as to carry water._ Cloversplash thought. Cloversplash goes to her den and puts the moss by the small pool of water that is in the middle of the den's clearing.

When she goes outside her den, again there are more cats around. Hunting parties have returned with plenty of prey and pale sunlight has tempted the SkyClan cats to eat. Cloversplash nods to Snowfall and Windflight as she passes them and spots the robin's wing in the middle of the clearing. "Look!" Cloversplash said loudly. Cloversplash is gazing at the light brown wing lying at her paws. "Did any cat bring this into the camp?"

"It's a robin's wing. They are always near the Great Sycamore," said Windflight. Cloversplash lifts her head and faces them. Her paws are trembling so she sinks her claws into the ground to keep them still.

"It's a sign from HeavenClan. They want us to know their choice for the new Leader of SkyClan," the Medicine Cat said.

"Who?" Snowfall asked. Cloversplash touches the wing gently with her left forepaw.

"Robinwing," Cloversplash said with a smile. There are gasps then murmurs of agreement. Robinwing is pushed to the front of the line of cats.

"I don't know what to say…" Robinwing said dazed.

"Just say that you will lead us as HeavenClan wishes," Cloversplash said. Robinwing looks down at the wing and then over at her motionless sister.

"To honor Maplewhisker's memory and Daisyheart's, yes I will," Robinwing said. Robinwing dips her head as everyone cheers around her.

_Maybe HeavenClan needed my help to send this sign, but it is what Dovestar wanted. I will tell Robinwing to choose her Deputy before Moonhigh in front of the bodies of our fallen Clanmates and Mosswhisker so that their spirits can hear and approve of her choice._ Cloversplash thought. "Thank you, Dovestar," she said quietly.

This is the Tenth Code.


	19. The Moon Disappears

Code Eleven

_A Gathering of all six Clans will take place on Gathering Island once a month during the Full Moon. This is the night of Truce and there will be no fighting._

_Even though Gatherings began in the beginning of the Messenger Code, the Full Moon Truce was not added until much later._

_Now the Truce is respected by every cat, whether they enjoy the chance to exchange news in peace with their neighbors or because they are afraid of what HeavenClan might do if they broke the Code._

_Come with me to Gathering Island, when our Ancestors first looked down upon the Full Moon Gathering and bound the cats by the Full Moon Truce. This Code was brought forth because of what Redstar of LightClan pulled._

**The Moon Disappears**

The six Great Willows cast thick shadows across the moonlit clearing as Snowstar crouches at the crossing bridge on CloudClan territory. "Come on, CloudClan!" Snowstar said. Snowstar stands up and begins to run across the tree bridge, her tail held high so her Clanmates can follow.

"Good…" Mothpelt said as she runs alongside Snowstar. "If I had stayed still any longer, I might have become an icicle." Snowstar bounds up to the Highstones next to the first four Leaders.

"How's the prey running, Snowstar?" Reedstar asked.

"Very fast since it does not like being in this weather any more than we do!" Snowstar replied.

"Our rabbits run so fast that they're all muscle and bone when we do catch them. So hard to chew!" Cloverstar said. Jumpstar and Glowstar don't say anything.

"LightClan is not here yet. It's not like Redstar to be late!" Snowstar said. Cloverstar stands up briefly and then sits down again with her tail curled up.

"I'll stick to this stone if we don't start soon. It's colder than ice," Cloverstar said. Jumpstar shifts sending her shadow over the stone, crisp in the glowing moonlight.

"Maybe the frost has slowed them down," Jumpstar said.

"Something is wrong. My fur has been itching all day," Reedstar said.

"Maybe you have fleas," Glowstar said. Snowstar glares at Glowstar.

_It's the Full Moon, the one night that we put aside our rivalry and share news for the good of all the Clans._ Snowstar thought. There is a hiss of wind at the edge of the clearing. Glowstar pricks his ears and stares into the trees' shadows.

_Is that a branch waving in the breeze or something more?_ Glowstar thought.

_Why does Gathering Island suddenly feel unsafe?_ Jumpstar thought.

"LIGHTCLAN ATTACK!" Redstar yowled. The shadows explode with hissing and spitting LightClan cats. The cats in the clearing turn around to face them, but before any can brace themselves, LightClan Warriors fall on them.

Within a few moments, the clearing is filled with hissing and spitting.

The Clan Leaders stand at the edge of the stone staring in utter horror. Reedstar, Cloverstar, Jumpstar, and Glowstar jump down. They give orders to their senior Warriors, to split them into battle groups to defend the Elders and Apprentices who came to the Gathering. Mothpelt's face flashes up at Snowstar from the fight at the foot of the huge Stones.

"Help us, Snowstar!" Mothpelt howled. Mothpelt whips around and claws Nightclaw's ears. Snowstar crouches down ready to jump into the clearing when a shadow falls across her. She looks up and sees Redstar standing beside her on the Highstone, his ginger eyes glowing as he watches the battle.

"I bet you didn't think that I would do it," Redstar said quietly. The screeches from the battle below are so loud that Snowstar can hardly hear him.

"Do what; attack five Clans when they came in peace to the Gathering with Elders among them? No Redstar. I never thought you would be as cowardly as that," Snowstar said.

"Hardly the actions of a coward to take on all five Clans at once!" Redstar said. Snowstar unsheathes her claws and jumps on Redstar bringing him down on the Highstone with a muffled thud. Redstar squirms until he is on his back and rakes Snowstar's belly with his hindpaws. Snowstar sinks her claws deeper into Redstar's scruff feeling the bones underneath.

"Call your Warriors off! This attack is all wrong!" Snowstar yelled.

"I wouldn't call and easy victory wrong. Look at your precious Warriors now!" Snowstar looks sideways. The battle is slowing down; many cats are slumped on the moonlit grass, bleeding and motionless. The LightClan Warriors pad among them, ready to lash out if anyone so much as moved.

"NO! YOU CAN'T DO THIS!" Snowstar jumps at Redstar but her hindpaws slip on the icy rock and Redstar steps easily out of the way.

"So you keep telling me, however I have already done it, haven't I? It looks like I don't have to listen to you, Snowstar." For a heartbeat, a bright light fills the clearing as lighting flashes. Snowstar and Redstar fling themselves down, clinging to the stone as it trembles beneath their paws. Snowstar presses her face to the cold surface and waits for the roll of thunder to fade.

_A storm in autumn? However, there are no clouds. The moon was out…_ Snowstar thought.

"Snowstar!" Redstar whispered. Redstar's voice is drowned out by another clap of thunder shaking the whole of Gathering Island. Snowstar forces herself to lift her head, her eyes are still unfocused from the first flash of lightning and she has to blink in order to see clearly.

The clearing is much darker than before; so dark that Snowstar cannot see Redstar. The moon has disappeared. The sky is covered in thick black clouds. Snowstar shakes her head waiting for her eyes to adjust. She can make out the trees now and the shape of the Highstone beneath her. However, there is still no sign of Redstar.

"Help me…!" Redstar said. A scratching sound comes from the edge of the stone. Snowstar can see Redstar, blue eyes staring over the top of the stone and his dark ginger paws.

"Hold on!" Snowstar said. Snowstar hurls herself across the stone reaching out with her forepaws to grab Redstar's scruff and pull him to safety. Snowstar is a tail-length away when lightning strikes again filling the air with a blazing white light. She hears a thin terrifying cry as Redstar loses his grip and plunges to the ground below. The clearing grows silent. The cats still on their paws are staring at something that Snowstar cannot see, at the base of the Highstone. A LightClan Warrior rushes forward.

"Redstar! No!" Squirrelfur said. Snowstar bows her head.

_Redstar must have been on his ninth life. He was young to die as a Leader, however maybe his battle-hungry ways had used up the rest of his lives too quickly._ Snowstar thought.

"Murderer!" Owlwing, the LightClan Deputy, said as he glared up at Snowstar.

"I didn't kill Redstar!" yelled Snowstar. The fur along Snowstar's spine begins to rise.

"Then who did?" Nightclaw challenged. Snowstar looks up at the clouds that are hiding the moon.

_The Truce had been broken the moment Redstar told his Warriors to attack the unsuspecting Clans. Then the moon disappeared and a storm came, bringing thunder and lightning that shock the island to its core._ Snowstar thought. "HeavenClan killed him," she said. _Will my Ancestors forgive me for calling them cold-blooded murderers?_ The sky stays quiet. "HeavenClan punished LightClan for breaking the Truce and attacking on the night of the Full Moon. There is no clearer message they could send."

"HeavenClan please forgive us all for fighting!" Oakheart said.

"From now on, the Full Moon will be honored by every Clan!" Jumpstar said. Snowstar steps forward and raises her voice for every cat to hear her.

_There will be time afterwards to tend to the wounded and carry them and the dead home. For now, I have to make sure this will never happen again._ Snowstar thought. She then looks at the cats off all six Clans. "There will be a new rule added to the Messenger Code! There will be no fighting at the time of the Full Moon. The Truce is sacred and will be protected for every Gathering!" she said loudly. _HeavenClan, please forgive us!_

This is Code Eleven


	20. Windheart's Code

Code Twelve

_Boundaries must be checked and remarked every day. Challenge all trespassing cats._

_Not all of the Codes come from battles and hardships. Some, like this one, were needed to clear up a long continuing misunderstanding and to avoid the need of spilling blood. This Code was brought around because of a conflict between SunClan and LightClan._

**Windheart's Code**

The air is still as Windheart scents for prey. She waits with her right forepaw raised; knowing the dried leaves would crackle like booming thunder as soon as she sets it down again.

"Can you hear anything, Windheart? Can you, can you?" Oatpaw asked. The undergrowth rattles behind Windheart, so she turns with a sigh, as her Apprentice, Oatpaw, explodes into the open.

"Yes, Oatpaw, I can hear something," Windheart answered. Oatpaw stops dead and stares at Windheart.

"Really? What?"

"_You_!" his Mentor said. Oatpaw's tail droops.

"But I tried to be silent as you showed me." Windheart pads over to Oatpaw and touches the tip of his left ear with her nose.

"I think we need to practice on it some more." Oatpaw wriggles free from Windheart and pads up to LightClan's border.

"Why does Talonstar make us come this way when he knows LightClan doesn't like it?" the Apprentice asked. Windheart shrugs and nudges a piece of leaf off her tortoiseshell pelt.

"I believe he likes to know if something happens in our territory. If we just stick to the best hunting grounds, we'd never visit other places."

"Like this one?" Oatpaw said muffled. Oatpaw sticks his head into a clump of long grass. "I can't smell any rabbits anywhere!"

"That's because you're on LightClan territory!" Mossfire snarled. Windheart spins around and LightClan cats are standing side by side.

"What a surprise! SunClan cats are lurking on the border yet again. What's wrong with your own territory?" Raincloud said.

"Nothing! We have every right to go anywhere inside our borders!" Windheart hissed.

"Which your Apprentice isn't," Birdflight pointed out. Oatpaw pulls his head from the clump of grass and stands with his head down trembling.

"Oatpaw, come over here," Windheart said. Oatpaw shoots toward Windheart, swerving around Raincloud, who hisses as he goes by. "It was a mistake. We were not trying to take your prey." The ferns part and a forth cat appears by the first three.

"Why is there always SunClan cats lurking around here? Is your own Clan that bad that you would like to join ours?" Mousefang asked.

"Never! Our prey is just fine! Therefore, we don't need yours!" Windheart snarled.

"Is that so?" Raincloud asked.

"Come on, Raincloud. We're wasting our time. If these featherbrains want to spy on us, they will not learn much from the bushes. I don't think I've even been to this part of the territory before," Mousefang said. Raincloud narrows his eyes at Windheart.

"Don't think this is over. I'm going to tell Logstar that we caught SunClan cats hanging by the border yet again and I don't want to be in your fur if he thinks you're planning an attack," Raincloud said as he stalks away with his three Clanmates. As soon as they disappear, Windheart turns to Oatpaw.

"How many times must I tell you? You can't go into another Clan's territory!"

"I wasn't doing anything wrong! Anyway, it's too hard to tell where our territory turns into LightClan's. It's not like there is a river to show the border," Oatpaw said as he sniffs the air. Windheart opens her jaws to taste the air.

_Oatpaw's right: the two scents of SunClan and LightClan are very faint at this border, so I can't blame Oatpaw for straying too far._ Windheart thought. She looks back at Oatpaw. "Come on, we'd better go and tell Talonstar what has happened in case LightClan wants to fuss about it."

"He won't be angry with me, will he? I already had to put Mouse Bile on Glowingnight's ticks after scaring Morningstream's Kits with my lion roar," Oatpaw said scared.

"I'll tell Talonstar that it was an honest mistake. Just try not to get into any more trouble on the way back to camp."

**SunClan Camp**

**Clearing**

**Later that Day**

"Tell Talonstar that we wish to speak with him," Logstar said. There is a buzz of curiosity running through the camp.

"Who is that?" Smoketalon asked.

"LightClan cats," Mossheart said.

"What do they want?" Lilyfur asked.

"What's going on?" Kinktail asked.

"Are they here to get me?" Oatpaw asked. Windheart looks down at Oatpaw, who is looking up at her with his amber eyes stretched wide.

"I'm sure they haven't come to take you away. However, I'm sure glad that we told Talonstar of what happened by the border earlier," Windheart said. Rareheart leads Logstar, Mousefang, and Rowanflight into the camp clearing. Windflight draws in her breath sharply.

_This has to be very serious if Logstar came here himself._ Windheart thought. Sunnyday, the SunClan Deputy, meets them in the center of the camp.

"Logstar, Mousefang, and Rowanflight," Sunnyday said. Sunnyday greets them with a nod of her head. Windheart looks at Mousefang with renewed interest.

_I hadn't realized that Mousefang is the recently appointed LightClan Deputy…_ Windheart thought.

"You are, of course, welcome to speak to Talonstar. Will he know what this is about?" Sunnyday asked.

"It's about your Warriors always spying on us!" Mousefang snarled. Logstar flicks his tail warning Mousefang to keep quiet.

"I am concerned that there are always SunClan Warriors on the edge of our territory and I want to know what they are doing there," Logstar said.

"I think you'll find that they're on the edge of our territory. Therefore, there shouldn't be a problem at all," Talonstar said.

"But there's nothing there! Nothing but the start of LightClan's territory!" Logstar objected. Talonstar glances at Windheart before he speaks.

"But from what I hear, it's not always easy to tell where your territory begins. Perhaps if you visited your borders more often, your scent would be clearer," Talonstar said. Logstar bears his teeth, swelling him to nearly twice his normal size. Oatpaw shrinks behind Windheart with a whimper.

"LightClan shouldn't have to patrol its boundaries to make sure SunClan isn't trespassing!" Logstar said.

"If you patrolled your borders more often, there would be less danger of us crossing it to begin with!" Mousefang steps forward.

"The Messenger Code says nothing about it being a Clan's responsibility to keep other Clancats out! It should be obvious that the other Clans are not allowed to cross the borders!" Mousefang said.

"Well, maybe the Code should say something!" Windheart spoke up. Everyone turns to face Windheart. Windheart snaps her jaws shut feeling as if her fur is on fire. _Did I really just say that in front of two Clan Leaders?_

"Yes! Go, Windheart!" cheered Oatpaw. Windheart silences Oatpaw with a glare. Talonstar puts his head to the left side.

"That is an interesting fact, Windheart, please continue," Talonstar said. Windheart feels a small nose nudge her from behind. She shoots a fierce glance at Oatpaw, before padding into the clearing. Every cat watches her. Mousefang looks scornful, which makes Windheart, square her shoulders and lift her chin defiantly at the LightClan Deputy.

"I-I just think that all of the fighting about SunClan being on the LightClan border would be cleared up if every Clan did the same as Talonstar wants us to do: have regular patrols around the entire territory. That way, the scents of each Clan will be left behind more frequently, not just in the places where cats hunt most often, and boundaries would be more clearly marked. Any cat that crosses over the border will be punished, because then it won't be a mistake," Windheart said with a slight stutter. Talonstar nods his head in understanding.

"And if SunClan and LightClan patrol regularly along the shared border, then neither Clan will be accused of spying or trying to trespass," Talonstar said as he flicks his tail at Windheart. "That's a wonderful idea!"

"So you think the Messenger Code should say how we should defend our borders. What kind of a Leader would be mouse-brained enough to need instructions like that?" Logstar hissed.

"The type of Leader who doesn't think a patrol walking along their boundaries is planning an attack," Talonstar said. Rowanflight replies very meekly.

"That might work…"

"Well I think it's a stupid idea. The Clans have lived in these territories for countless moons, more moons than any of us can remember, and we never needed the Messenger Code to tell us how to defend our borders. Obviously, some cats are more featherbrained than others are," Mousefang said. Mousefang narrows her eyes at Windheart. Then she and Rowanflight turn around. Logstar starts to turn and follow his Deputy, but Talonstar calls out instead.

"Wait!" called Talonstar. Logstar turns to face Talonstar again. "I shall put forward Windheart's theory at the next Gathering. We should let the other four Leaders decide – not because I think and Clancat needs to be reminded that their territories should be well defended, but because it will stop needless suspicion over the border patrols." Logstar lifts his right forepaw and unsheathes his claws.

"You do realize that if the other Leaders agree to this mouse-brained rule; then I'll be able to claw the fur off any of your Apprentices that happen to cross the border," Logstar said. From the corner of her eye, Windheart sees Oatpaw back into the brambles that surround the Apprentices' den until only his white fur is visible. Talonstar does not flinch at the threat. "And we will punish any trespassing LightClan cats – The situation will be clear and fair – as are the boundaries!" Logstar spins around and stalks towards the camp entrance. "Until the next Gathering, Talonstar. We shall see what the other Clans think of your proposition then." Windheart watches until the reeds stop trembling.

_If this becomes part of the Messenger Code then I shall live forever!_ Windheart thought. Windheart shakes her head to chase away such huge dreams and looks for Oatpaw. _Adding new rules to the Messenger Code is Kit's play compared to keeping Oatpaw in line. Oatpaw is a quick learner and will one day make a Warrior to be proud of. Not that I can be any prouder than I already am, as both his mother and his Mentor._ With a purr of amusement, Windheart goes in search of her son.

This is the Twelfth Code


	21. Lightwing Teaches Border Tactics

Who Goes There? Lightwing Teaches Border Tactics.

_After the borders were set, cats of neighboring Clans started to meet frequently across their borders when on patrol. Mentors began to teach the young Apprentices on how to handle such disputes. Here is Lightwing teaching a group of CloudClan Apprentices in Border Tactics._

**CloudClan Territory**

"Is everyone here, Jaypaw, Lionpaw, Hollypaw, Leopardpaw, and Runningpaw?" Lightwing asked.

"Yeah!" Runningpaw said. Lionpaw pushes Jaypaw into the brambles.

"Lionpaw stop pushing Jaypaw into the brambles. I'm not blind; I can see what you're doing. Jaypaw, go to the other side of the line," Lightwing said.

"What if he has fleas?" Runningpaw asked.

"He doesn't have fleas! Now stand still, all of you!" the CloudClan Deputy said.

"What are we going to do?" Leopardpaw asked.

"As Blackfoot has told you, we're going to practice border defense today. You will be the border patrol and I'll be the Deputy from LeafClan who's crossed the border."

"I don't want to do this!" Hollypaw said.

"Who wants to lead the patrol?" Lightwing asked. Runningpaw backs away some. "Don't look so terrified, Runningpaw. I won't make you leader of the patrol if you don't want to be."

"What can I do?" Leopardpaw asked as she jumps around excitedly.

"All right, Leopardpaw, why don't you have the first turn?" Lightwing points to a twig that is lying on the ground behind Leopardpaw. "If you would just pick up that twig in your mouth and use it to draw a line across the dirt, we will call that the border."

"But it's not straight!" Jaypaw said.

"Jaypaw, it doesn't matter if the line is shaky. Boundaries are not whisker-straight, are they? Therefore, now, you're on that side and I'm on this side. You are the Dawn Patrol. Off you go. Patrol!" The five Apprentices charge away and come along as if they are really doing the Dawn Patrol. Runningpaw yawns widely. "Did you really have to yawn like that, Runningpaw?"

"But it's the dawn patrol and I'm tired," Runningpaw said.

"Oh, I see. Well, let's pretend that you had a great night's sleep and have a lot of energy t spare. Now, what should you be doing?"

"Sniffing – tasting the air," Hollypaw said.

"For what?"

"For CloudClan border marks," Jaypaw answered.

"That's right and what else?"

"The border marks of either LeafClan or SunClan," Leopardpaw said.

"Correct. But only where the two borders meet. Besides the dirtroad and the river. It will be bad news to find any scents of LeafClan or SunClan, because it will mean they crossed over from their side. So keep sniffing," Lightwing said. Lionpaw sniffs so much that he gets dust in his nose. "Not that much, Lionpaw, have a good sneeze and you should get the dust out of your nose. So border marks, border marks." Lightwing deliberately steps over the line that Leopardpaw drew in the dirt. "But what's this? A cat from another Clan has ignored the marks and stepped over your border?"

"We're being invaded?" Runningpaw asked.

"No, Runningpaw, I didn't mean we were actually being invaded. The cat from the other Clan is me. See how I stepped over the line in the dirt? So what are you going to do about it?" Lightwing asked. The five Apprentices attack Lightwing with sheathed claws. "Wha—whoa! Stop shredding my ears!"

"But launching an attack is good, right?" asked Leopardpaw.

"Well, yes, Leopardpaw, launching and knocking me back across the border is one option. However, is it wise to take on a Warrior twice your size? Alternatively, should you take on a Warrior with more experience than you do? The purpose of a patrol is to assess the situation and report to Nightstar. Moreover, you can't do that if your fur is clawed to pieces at the farthest part of the territory. Any other ideas?"

"What are you doing in my territory?" Jaypaw hissed.

"That's a good question. I may have a valid reason for crossing the border, especially if I'm alone."

"What do you want?" Hollypaw asked.

"That's right. That question is a good way to start. However, don't be too hostile: remember you're in the stronger position; because this is your territory and you have the right to defend it. Unless I have a reasonable explanation for crossing your border, I don't have any rights at all. What do you think my reply might be?"

"You might need our help," Runningpaw said.

"Yes, that's a valid reason. My Clan might have been invaded; we might need your help. We might have serious trouble with prey, or we might have a sickness that needs your herbs. All of these reasons make me weak, therefore you can allow me into your territory, and however you must keep me in sight."

"What if you're hostile?" Leopardpaw asked.

"Then meet me with hostility – which isn't the same as aggression, Lionpaw. You've started with a good challenge – what do you want? – And now you need to give me some type of warning. Jaypaw, what would you say?"

"Get out or I'll claw your ears off!" Jaypaw yelled.

"If that's your course of action, then try not to look so terrified in the process. Runningpaw, would you like to try?"

"Get out; you're only one cat while I have a whole patrol!" Runningpaw said as she motions to the other four Apprentices, beside her with a flick of her tail.

"Good indication of your patrol, Runningpaw. It's always good to let the enemy Clancat know they're outnumbered," Lightwing said. Lionpaw picks up a fire ant in his jaws gently and shows it to Hollypaw. "Lionpaw put down the fire ant now!"

"I was only showing it to Hollypaw, because she's never seen them," Lionpaw said.

"I don't care that she doesn't know what they are. It I not the time to show her – and he doesn't need to be bitten by one either. You've challenged the trespasser warned me that you have an entire patrol here that can take me to Nightstar if that's what I want; now what?"

"Let the intruder speak…?" Leopardpaw asked.

"Correct. Let the intruder speak. If I can't convince you for the reason why I'm on your territory; if I don't ask to be taken to Nightstar at once, then chase him or her off with no more questions. Don't provoke a full-scale battle – chasing is chasing, not catching, and clawing," Lightwing confirmed. Jaypaw jumps around.

"Oh! Oh! I know!" Jaypaw said happily.

"Yes, Jaypaw?"

"We just need to show that we are willing to defend our borders against any kind of invasion, even a single paw over the border," Jaypaw said.

"That's right! A true Warrior is always ready to fight, however only when it is truly needed. A good Warrior will seek a peaceful solution with sheathed claws first."

"But what if it doesn't work?" Hollypaw asked.

"Don't be doubtful. You'll have to find some courage to be as good as your Denmates. Your hunting skills are perfect – Lionpaw, you'd do well to teach your littermates. Who knows? You might even lead this Clan someday! Now back to the camp with you and leave this old cat to enjoy the sun," Lightwing said. The five Apprentices run back to the CloudClan camp. Lightwing lies in a sunny patch of dirt.


	22. A Terrible Loss

Code Thirteen

_No Warrior may neglect a Kit in pain or in danger, even if that Kit is from another Clan or is a HouseKit._

_The strength of any Clan is not only determined by the strength of the Warriors._

_Clans need to raise healthy Kits to follow in the pawsteps of their Clanmates._

_For this very reason Kits are protected by every forest cat, wherever the Kit took its first breath._

_This was not always so. As you will see, it sometimes takes a tragedy to teach the simplest of lessons._

_This Code comes from a WaterfallClan Medicine Cat._

**A Terrible Loss**

Thistletail is standing on a large flat rock that overlooks the bubbling river and closes his eyes letting the mist spray his face. Heavy spring showers have caused the river to overflow its banks and move at a fast-paced torrent that tumbles down the falls. _Today the rain has finally stopped, sending WaterfallClan cats out of the camp to stretch our cramped legs and see which parts of our territory are underwater._ Thistletail thought.

"Don't fall in! All of this rain is bound to bring sickness and stiff joints, so our Medicine Cat is needed!" Nettlewing said. Thistletail turns to face Nettlewing as she pads over the pebbles to join him.

"Don't worry Nettlewing; I do not intend to swim today," Thistletail said. A tom slides out of the reeds behind Nettlewing. He scowls at the flooded river.

"We'll be living on water voles for a long while. We can't risk any Warrior trying to fish in the river," Hawkwing said. Nettlewing nods her head.

"I'll warn the hunting patrols to avoid the river until the water level goes down. Perhaps you can take a patrol into the fields, Hawkwing," Nettlewing said. Hawkwing grunts in reply. Nettlewing opens her jaws to reply, but stops, staring past Thristletail with horror in her amber eyes. Thristletail spins around and sees three fluffy shapes clinging to the side of the falls on SkyClan's side, their tiny hindpaws dangling over the foaming water.

"Great HeavenClan! What on Earth, do those Kits think they're doing?" Hawkwing asked. Nettlewing starts running along the bank towards the mouth of the falls.

"That doesn't matter now! They're going to fall in!" Nettlewing shouted. As Nettlewing finishes speaking one of the Kits loses its grip and plunges into the icy water below. There is a tiny wail from one of its littermates and then another Kit falls down into the water. Thistletail feels as if his paws are frozen to the ground; the only thing he can do is watch as the third Kit falls. It is impossible to see where they landed because and tiny splashes are swallowed by the river foam.

"Come on! We must help them!" Nettlewing said as she rushes to the end of the open river and races down to the narrow shore where the water explodes out of the falls.

"Stop!" the Medicine cat shouted. Thistletail's paws suddenly let go of the Stones and he races after Nettlewing. "I can't let you go in."

"What do you mean? Those Kits will drown if we don't help them now!" Nettlewing protested. Thistletail feels a sharp pain in his chest as if he swallowed a few pebbles.

"They may already be dead. We can't risk our own lives to save them. Besides, they are SkyClan Kits and are not ours to save," Thistletail said. Beside Nettlewing and Thistletail, a tiny squeak sounds from the waves and a paw, the size of a raspberry, shoots to the surface before disappearing again.

"They're not dead!" Nettlewing shouted. Nettlewing bunches her hindlegs ready to leap into the water. Thistletail takes hold of Nettlewing's scruff in his teeth.

"I can't allow you to do this! HeavenClan made me a Medicine Cat to serve WaterfallClan, not to risk my Clanmates' lives to help Kits from another Clan!" Thistletail said. Nettlewing wrenches herself free and glares at Thistletail.

"How can you just watch those Kits drown and not do anything about it? What kind of Medicine Cat are you?" Nettlewing asked.

"One that is loyal to his Clan above everything else," Thistletail said. The pain in Thistletail's chest begins to swell until he can't breathe and his vision becomes blurred.

"Thistletail is right. It would have been madness to risk the lives of WaterfallClan Warriors to save another Clan's Kits. Come on, Nettlewing," said Hawkwing. Nettlewing and Hawkwing pad away on the river stones. Thistletail lets his legs crumble beneath him until he is slumped on the pebbles.

_All I can think of is the pitiful wail of the SkyClan Kit as it was swept away…_ Thistletail thought.

**WaterfallClan Camp**

**Clearing**

Duststar, the current WaterfallClan Leader, is shocked to hear about the SkyClan Kits. "I agree with Thistletail on not letting Nettlewing jump into the river," Duststar said. Duststar studies Thistletail closely as he stands before him with his head bowed. "It was not your fault that those Kits fell in. I'm sure their Clanmates told them repeatedly to stay away from the falls." Thistletail shakes his head.

"Their poor mother. Such a terrible loss for SkyClan," Thistletail said.

"And it would have been a terrible loss for WaterfallClan, too, if Nettlewing had gone in after them. Now go get some rest. I'll tell the patrols to keep an eye out for your mallow plants," Duststar said. Thistletail walks slowly to his den. Three WaterfallClan Kits, Stonekit, Robinkit, and Mosskit, bounce around him.

"Did you really see Kits drown?" Stonekit asked.

"Were they wet and horrid looking?" Robinkit asked.

"Did their eyes fall out?" Mosskit asked.

"Stonekit! Robinkit! Mosskit! Stop asking such horrible questions! Get back here right now!" Crowberry scolded. Thistletail doesn't look up. He pads to his nest and curls up with his nose under his tail.

_It's not my fault those Kits drowned. So, why do I feel so guilty?_ Thistletail thought.

**That Night near Moonhigh**

**Thistletail's Dream**

As Thistletail opens his eyes, moonlight floods his den and the camp is still and quiet. He sits up, shocked that he'd slept for so long. The reeds in front of his den rattle, and he hears quiet murmuring from the clearing. _Has a cat taken ill?_ Thistletail thought. Thistletail slips from his nest and pushes his way through the reeds.

Three cats are standing in the center of the clearing, their fur speckled with starlight.

"Who are you?" Thistletail asked. _They aren't any WaterfallClan Warriors and I don't recognize them from any Gatherings. I wonder how they got all the way into the camp without being challenged…_

"Greetings, Thistletail. My name is Crowclaw of SkyClan. This is Nightdance – and our Leader Sheepstar," Crowclaw said. Sheepstar, a small white tom with a puffy coat, is looking at Thistletail, his green eyes are friendly.

"We traveled very far to see you," Sheepstar said. Thistletail looks at each cat in turn.

"I don't understand. Has something happened to Hawkstar?" Thistletail asked. Sheepstar shakes his head.

"Hawkstar is fine. We are the cats that would have been," Sheepstar said. Thistletail stares at them in sheer horror. The image of the three furballs falling one by one into the foaming river fills his eyes.

"You're the three SkyClan Kits that drowned…" Thistletail whispered.

"Yes, that is true. Come, we have come to show you something," Nightdance said. Nightdance turns and leads the way across the clearing towards the Nursery. Thistletail follows without really having to think about it. Crowclaw moves the lichen aside that is draped over the Nursery entrance with his right forepaw.

"Look," Crowclaw urged.

_Oh, HeavenClan let our Kits be fine. Did the SkyClan Kits return to punish me by hurting our Kits?_ Thistletail thought. The den smells warm and milky. Enough moonlight is filtered through to see Crowberry curled around Stonekit, Robinkit, and Mosskit. Thistletail pulls out of the Nursery.

"They're fine," Thistletail said slowly.

"Sure they are. Had you thought we would hurt a single hair on their pelts? Kits are the most special part in any Clan or home. They are the Warriors that will defend their Clanmates in the moons to come. The hunters that will find food even in the coldest winter. The cats that will have Kits of their own in order to pass on what they've learned. A Clan having no Kits might as well be dead," Sheepstar said.

"So if one Clan dies, then the other Clans are threatened as well. We are rivals, but also linked by HeavenClan," Crowclaw said. Thistletail faces the Warriors his head bowed.

"I'm sorry. I should have let Nettlewing try to save you. SkyClan's loss is ours as well," Thistletail said sadly.

**That Morning**

**Medicine Den**

Thistletail blinks open his eyes; he is lying in his nest, the feathers and bracken looking as if he had a nightmare. He stands up and stretches one hindleg at a time. _Why does it feel like I didn't sleep at all? The dream!_ Thistletail thought. Thistletail races from his den and goes straight to Duststar.

**Duststar's Den**

"I need to take out a patrol!" Thistletail panted. Duststar cocks his head to the left.

"Do we need herbs that badly? Did anyone fall ill?" Duststar asked.

"No, nothing that desperate. Please let me take Nettlewing and Hawkwing. I shall tell you everything afterward!" Thistletail shoots out of Duststar's den and goes to the Warriors' den to wake Hawkwing and Nettlewing.

**Warriors' Den**

Nettlewing is still cold towards Thistletail, but he doesn't stop to apologize or even tell them what they are about to do. _They will soon understand…_

**WaterfallClan Territory**

Thistletail leads them along the shore heading downstream toward Sunbathing Rocks. He slows down as they draw near the looming gray-black shapes and starts sniffing carefully along the edge of the river. "Is there something you're looking for?" Hawkwing asked. Thistletail looks up at Hawkwing and Nettlewing.

"I need to find those Kits that drowned yesterday. They should have lived to become Warriors for their Clan. We have o take them home," Thistletail said urgently. Nettlewing stares at Thistletail with shocked eyes.

"But yesterday you said we couldn't do anything because they are SkyClan Kits!" Nettlewing protested. Thistletail nods slowly.

"And I was wrong. Kits are precious to every Clan. After we take them back to SkyClan, I will ask Duststar to suggest an addition to the Messenger Code: that Kits should be protected by all forest cats, regardless of where they come from. Our future depends on them," Thistletail said.

"Over there…" Hawkwing said quietly. Hawkwing is standing at the edge of the shimmering water facing Nettlewing and Thistletail. He jerks his muzzle towards the far bank, where a bundle of sodden fur has been washed up. Thistletail murmurs to the two Warriors in a low voice.

"Come on," Thistletail said. Thistletail, Nettlewing, and Hawkwing slide into the water and paddle strongly through the current toward the far bank. The flooded river tries to drag them away and beat them with twigs and other debris washed downstream, but they stretch their necks to keep their muzzles above the water's surface and paddle with legs use to swimming. Thistletail reaches the Kits first. Through the filthy gray-black fur, he can make out white fur in the Kit nearest him.

_This is Sheepkit who would have been Leader of SkyClan had he lived._ Thistletail thought. Thistletail picks up Sheepkit and carries him back to the WaterfallClan shore. Hawkwing follows with Crowkit. Nettlewing brings Nightkit. The three cats lay the tiny Kits on the shore in order to catch their breath. Thistletail nuzzles each Kit gently with his muzzle.

"Your Clan will honor you with a burial for the Warriors you should have been. In addition, you will live on in the Law that makes every Clan responsible for the safety of every Kit, wherever they are born. Precious Kits, walk safely among the Heavens…" Thistletail said gently.

This is Code Thirteen


	23. A Kit in Danger

A Kit in Danger

_No cat doubts that cats of all Clans must protect Kits. However, we know from bitter experience that not all Kits grow up to honor the Messenger Code that once gave them protection. Every full-grown tyrant or murderer was once a tiny furball that swelled a mother's heart with pride._

_If even a Medicine Cat could see the future, would we protect each Kit the same as the rest?_

**SunClan Territory**

Featherwind, Wolffang, and Whitetail are a hunting patrol. _Pigeon will it satisfy the Clan's hunger?_ Featherwind thought. Whitetail sniffs the prey.

"There's not enough meat left to bother with it," Whitetail said. The air is still and hot. Wolffang spins around expecting to see a dog running towards them. Nevertheless, nothing stirs SunClan's hunting grounds.

"Fox!" shouted Featherwind. Wolffang and Whitetail stiffen. The red-brown creature is standing among the ferns on CloudClan's territory. Its fur is bristling along its spine and its head is held low.

"Is it stalking us?" Whitetail asked.

"Foxes don't hunt full-grown cats unless they're starving," Featherwind said. Wolffang peers closer and sees something trembling within the ferns directly in front of them.

"It's not interested in us. It's found easier prey," Wolffang said.

"That's not prey! That's a Kit!" Featherwind said. Featherwind springs over the thin river before Wolffang and Whitetail can stop her and races to defend the tiny Kit. "Get away!" Whitetail glances at Wolffang.

"I suppose we should her before she loses her ears and whiskers," Whitetail said.

_Yes, all Kits must be protected no matter which Clan they are from, however this Kit is still on its own territory! Can't we wait for a CloudClan patrol to come to the rescue? Guess not…_ Wolffang thought. Featherwind is advancing on the fox, putting herself between it and the frightened Kit.

_Protecting another Clan's Kit is one thing; saving your denmate from being savaged is another altogether._ Whitetail thought. Side by side, Wolffang and Whitetail jump the small river, screeching out a battle cry. The fox jumps back and growls baring its long pointed fangs.

"You don't frighten us!" Featherwind yowled furiously. Featherwind lashes out with her claws unsheathed then she brings her paw back; full of reddish-brown fur. The fox snaps its jaws at Featherwind. Wolffang rears up on his hindpaws and swipes with both forepaws catching the creature on both its ears. Whitetail ducks low and runs at its snout striking as he passes. The fox shakes its head scattering droplets of blood from its jaws.

"Go, Warriors, go!" the black Kit cheered.

_I had almost forgotten that the Kit was even here…_ Wolffang thought. Wolffang aims one more blow at the fox before dropping back onto all fours and springing backwards out of range of the snapping jaws. The fox growls once more before turning tail and vanishing into the ferns.

"Cool! You were wonderful! The way you sliced its nose! In addition, swiped his ears I wish I could fight like that!" Shadowkit cheered.

"What's your name, small Kit?" Wolffang asked.

"My name is Shadowkit."

"Well, Shadowkit, one day you will be able to fight as we do if you listen to your Mentor and train very hard. However, you shouldn't even be out of your camp yet. What if we hadn't seen you? That fox would have made prey out of you!" Whitetail said.

"But he didn't get me because you rescued me!" Shadowkit gloated as he bounces on his toes.

_There is no talking sense into this featherbrained furball._ Wolffang thought. "Just be more careful from now on." Wolffang nods to Featherwind and Whitetail and leads them back across the river. Shadowkit watches them go stretching his neck to keep them in sight.

"May HeavenClan walk your path! Thanks for saving me! SunClan will always be my friends! One day, I'll help you, too!"


	24. Brindlestar's Law

Code Fourteen

_Not every part of the Messenger Code is born out of wisdom and it may seem like this one came from a dangerous lapse of judgment from all six Clan Leaders._

_Leaders take advice from their Medicine Cats and senior Warriors – one cat alone rarely decides anything. Even the best Warriors are afraid to challenge their Leaders._

_This Code comes from the SunClan Leader Brindlestar._

**Brindlestar's Law**

**Gathering Island**

Stonescar holds his breathe as Brindlestar heaves herself onto SkyRocks. _Brindlestar is nearing the end of her ninth life and she looks so frail…_ Stonescar thought. Brindlestar uses her hindlegs to give herself a boost. Stonestar, the SkyClan Leader, pads over and helps Brindlestar by sinking his teeth into her scruff and hauling the last few pawsteps. Brindlestar is too breathless to thank him and lies on her side panting while the sixth Leader, Blackstar, jumps up.

_Brindlestar has been a strong and well-respected Warrior for all of her lives. I have been her Deputy for many moons and dread the day I will have to watch her slip away from our Clan forever._ Stonescar thought. Stonescar is standing with the other Deputies at the base of the Highstones and is facing the cats that attended the Gathering.

The WaterfallClan Leader, Blackstar, begins with his report. "There are Humans staying in the fields on the far side of our territory; they come every summer and don't seem to know that we are there, but lately they have come with their dogs, which come very close to the camp. My Warriors have chased them off with their tails between their legs," Blackstar said. Owlstar, the LightClan Leader, pads forward to give her report.

"Prey is running well. We have two new litters of Kits and three new Warriors." Stonestar takes Owlstar's place.

"We have a new litter of Kits and two new Warriors." Dapplestar, the LeafClan Leader, takes Stonestar's place.

"An old wolf's been causing trouble at the edge of our territory because it does not seem to be afraid of anything." Neverstar, the CloudClan Leader, pads forward with his head and tail held high.

"We have three new litters of Kits and five new Warriors. We thank HeavenClan for making the prey run so well in CloudClan this season and we hope we can continue to feed ourselves in autumn and winter." Neverstar glances at Brindlestar whose head is hanging down with her eyes closed.

_Did Brindlestar miss the thorn-sharp edge in Neverstar's report? CloudClan patrols have been spotted more frequently on the boundary that we share; not just border patrols but hunting patrols too. With so many mouths to feed, are they looking beyond their territory for sources of prey?_ Stonescar thought. Blackstar nudges Brindlestar from behind. Brindlestar's head jerks upright. She pads to the edge of the Highstones, her milky amber eyes gaze down at the cats in the clearing before she speaks.

"Cats of all Clans, I, too, have an announcement to make. I wish to give part of SunClan's territory to CloudClan in order to feed their new Kits." Stonescar stares at Brindlestar in utter shock. All along the line of SunClan cats, their fur is bristling and cats whispering to each other in alarm. Stonescar glances at Hollyberry who shakes her head. She looks as stunned as he feels right now. Brindlestar raises her head which is outlined in the brilliant moonlight, it is possible to see her as the strong Warrior that she once was.

"CloudClan may have the stretch of land that brings the river on our territory as the new border. May these hunting grounds be as good to you as they have been to us!" Brindlestar continued. Stonescar jumps to his paws.

_I can't listen in silence any longer. _Stonescar thought. He looks up at his Leader. "Brindlestar, are you sure?" _I hate that all of the other Clans will see me challenge my own Leader, but I don't know what else to do. Brindlestar is handing nearly a quarter of SunClan territory to CloudClan. Is she so afraid of fighting that she wants to make peace with Neverstar before our borders are threatened?_

Everyone looks at Stonescar. Ignoring the gasps of shock, Stonescar jumps onto the SkyRocks and puts his face close to Brindlestar's face. "What do you think you're doing? Don't you trust your Warriors to defend our territory? No Clan has ever given away any of its territory before," Stonescar hissed. Brindlestar pulls away from Stonescar, her jaws set in a stubborn line.

"CloudClan has more mouths to feed than we do," Brindlestar said.

"The Messenger Code says we must protect our border no matter what!" Stonescar protested. Brindlestar looks at Stonescar. Stonescar is unnerved by the strength in her amber gaze. Brindlestar stands up and the cats in the clearing fall silent as if they are waiting for the next lightning strike that she will drop among them.

"Forgive my featherbrained Deputy. He does not know what it means to be truly loyal to one's Clan. Neverstar, the land is yours. My Warriors will set the new scent marks at dawn," Brindlestar said. Neverstar dips his head his eyes full of questions and are narrowed however, he does not question the offer. Stonescar looks desperately up at the sky.

_Is HeavenClan really going to allow this to happen?_ Stonescar thought. The Full Moon floats on a perfect round circle. There aren't any clouds in the sky.

_Our Warrior Ancestors can't make it any clearer that Brindlestar can do as she wishes with the territory of SunClan._ Hollyberry thought. Stonescar's tail droops and he turns to leave the Highstones.

_It will be up to me to send out patrols to reset the border marks and shrink SunClan's hunting grounds._ Stonescar thought.

"Wait!" Brindlestar said. Stonescar stops and looks around. "I want you to witness a new law to the Messenger Code." Brindlestar's eyes are gleaming but are not focused anymore. Stonescar's fur stands on end.

_Has my Leader gone completely mad right in the middle of a Gathering?_ Stonescar thought.

"No Leader should have to face in subordination in front of the other Clans. I propose the law that makes the word of the Leader the Messenger Code. What we say will never be challenged. HeavenClan gave us power to lead; HeavenClan will wish this to be," Brindlestar said.

_No! This can't be made part of the Messenger Code. Leaders are cats first and foremost, good, bad, or a mixture of both._ Stonescar thought. Stonescar's jaw is open and he is shaking his head. He forces himself to stay still and closes his mouth in case he says something that will make Brindlestar angrier. _I don't care about being punished myself, however it suddenly feels like I'm all my Clan has left._

"I support Brindlestar's law!" Neverstar said.

_That's not a surprise. Will any of the Leaders point out how stupid the law is. I mean every cat in each Clan has a worthy opinion._ Stonescar thought. Dapplestar, Stonestar, Owlstar, and Blackstar step forward in agreement.

Dapplestar's eyes are troubled. Windclaw, Blackstar's Deputy, stares intently at Blackstar as if judging the wisdom of his decision. The Law, nevertheless, is accepted. The Leader's word is now treated as if it is part of the Messenger Code.

"The Gathering is now over," Neverstar said. Neverstar jumps down from the Highstones and beckons to his Clan to follow him with a flick of his tail. The other Leaders follow Neverstar, leaving Brindlestar to dismount last; she pauses as she goes past Stonescar, who is still sitting in the shadows of the rock.

"You can continue to serve as my Deputy, but never question me like that again. The borders will be changed at dawn," Brindlestar said. Brindlestar jumps down to the ground and calls the SunClan cats with a flick of her tail. They head off the island still muttering to each other. Nightblaze and Shadowblaze look back at Stonescar.

"Has he been exiled for arguing with Brindlestar at the Gathering?" Nightblaze asked thoughtfully.

_No, just humiliated. I know I won't leave. SunClan deserves better than that. Better than Brindlestar even…_ Stonescar thought. Stonescar stays on the rock until the shadows have stopped rustling with departing cats. He stares up at the moon, still expressionless and cloud free. _Did you really let this happen, HeavenClan? What will happen when a Leader comes, who wants to change everything? Such as turning the Clans against one another, wiping out the values we have lived by for so long? What will you do then?_


	25. An Empty Prayer: Silverstar Speaks

An Empty Prayer: Silverstar Speaks

_There are times when HeavenClan does not always help the Clans when they really need it._

_Here is Silverstar of CloudClan._

Silverstar: There are times when HeavenClan does the unspeakable: ignoring a plea for help. My poor clan was overrun by Greencough breakout many moons ago. My Clanmates pleaded endlessly with HeavenClan. To show them a way of finding a cure for the strong Greencough outbreak within the camp a few moons ago. Nevertheless, no, prey became scarce and Lilycloud's herbs ran out. Slowly more and more cats began to die and nothing seemed possible anymore. My Clanmates had given up hope that HeavenClan will ever answer our prayers.

Our prey pile use to whistle with the sound of the wind through fur and feather. Now we eat so little that we seem to be fading away and out of sight forever. My poor Clanmates!

It took many moons before we finally managed to get the sickness out of the camp. By then there were so few of us left: Whitesnow and her Kits Littlekit, Wingkit, and Snakekit, Timbercloud, Lightningwind, Liycloud, myself, Silverstone, Mistyheart, Minnownight, and Owltail.

Can my Clanmates ever bring ourselves out of this crisis? Clearly, there is not so many of us that can hopefully bring CloudClan out of the pits of total destruction… please, let my Clanmates survive. This is all I truly ask of you, HeavenClan, my last prayer…


	26. The Decision of the Medicine Cats

Code Fifteen

_An honorable Warrior does not need to kill to win his or her battles, unless they are outside the Messenger Code or it is in self-defense._

_I know you HouseCats and Loners believe we are fierce and bloodthirsty creatures that line our nests with the fur of our enemies, but truly, we are not._

_Here is how this Code came into play; through the bitter experiences that taught the Warriors that they don't have to always step in blood. This comes from an endless conflict between LightClan and SunClan._

**The Decision of the Medicine Cats**

**SunClan Camp**

Owlfur finishes chewing the marigold leaves into a pulp then he spits them carefully onto a leaf. "These should help with the infection," Owlfur said. A dark ginger tabby tom is lying awkwardly on his left side. _The jagged cut smells of crow-food and seems to be yellow around the edges, the skin surrounding it is tender and inflamed… this is not good at all._

"If I ever catch the mouse-brained LightClan cat that did this, I'll rip out his throat!" Suntail vowed. Owlfur shakes his head.

"Then his Clan will lose another Warrior and sear vengeance on SunClan. Then this will go on forever, back and forth, shedding blood on one side of the border or the other until the stars are old and gray," Owlfur said.

"But we have to defend our boundaries! The Messenger Code says so!" Suntail hissed. Owlfur sighs deeply.

_the border battles between SunClan and its neighbor LightClan have grown more and more violent in the recent moons, with Warriors from both sides darting across the river on raids. Neither Clan is short on prey nor it isn't like LightClan cats can catch all birds or SunClan can catch all woodland creatures. These battles are nothing more than mouse-brained pride that makes neither Clan to be the first to stop. Blackclaw, a LightClan Warrior was killed last moon and Rosenight, a SunClan Warrior was lamed and would never hunt or fight for her clan again._ Owlfur thought.

Owlfur finishes packing the wound with the juicy green pulp and then he lays cobwebs on top in an attempt to hold the edges closed and keep the poultice in place. "Do not move until I tell you to," Owlfur said gently.

Owlfur pushes a ball of moss under Suntail's head in order to make him more comfortable and then he pads out of his den to clear his mind of the bitter marigold scent. Heatherbreeze, Glowshine, and Windstrike are standing on the far side of the clearing staring into the trees with their ears pricked. A white she-cat named Whiteleopard her belly round with Kits turns to face Owlfur.

"They're fighting again. Listen," Whiteleopard said.

_Oh, HeavenClan, no!_ Owlfur thought. Owlfur pads forward to stand beside Whiteleopard. His pelt suddenly felt hot and sticky and there is a sour scent in his nose. He looks down slowly. Owlfur's dark brown fur is drenched in scarlet blood that is running down his legs and drips onto the ground. He opens his mouth to cry out and chokes on a thick salty clot. Owlfur quickly spits it out.

"Owlfur, are you all right?" Whiteleopard asked. Owlfur opens his eyes. Whiteleopard is standing over Owlfur. Owlfur's pelt is healthy and clean.

"Do you have a furball lodged in your throat?" Whiteleopard asked.

"No. I –" Owlfur said as he stands up again. The only taste in his mouth is the marigold juice. There are faint sounds of the growing battle drifting on the breeze: yowls and thuds as cats hit the ground, the rip of claws on fur. _So much blood…_ Owlfur bolts towards the nose.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Whiteleopard called.

"We have to stop the battle!" Owlfur answered. _My vision must have been a message from HeavenClan that the cats in the forest are in danger of drowning in the bloodshed._ Paws thud behind him and he realizes that Whiteleopard is following. "Go back! You Kits –"

"My Kits will be fine. I have watched you enough to be useful. It's going to be bad isn't it? I mean, worse than before," Whiteleopard wheezed. Owlfur nods briskly. Whiteleopard and Owlfur burst out of the trees and into a clear patch of dirt not far from the river. A tangle of bleeding and screeching cats are wrestling in the center of the clearing. Owlfur narrows his eyes. Two large patrols from the looks of it contains several Apprentices as well as Warriors. A loud screech stretches across the clearing.

"STOP!" Reedshine shouted. A small reddish-ginger face appears from the dark green bushes. "Stop this right now!"

"It's Reedshine the LightClan Medicine Cat," Owlfur said. Reedshine steps around the motionless body of Bluewind of LightClan with a rueful glance and marches up to the nearest tussle.

"Enough! There is nothing to be won from this battle!" Reedshine shouted. Eeltail and Slatepelt stop and stare at Reedshine and then they step back from each other. Reedshine gives Slatepelt a shove with his nose. "Go home!" To Owlfur and Whiteleopard's astonishment, Slatepelt spins around and runs into the bushes that separate the clearing from the river. Eeltail bunches his haunches ready to plunge back into battle. Owlfur hurtles up to Eeltail and plants himself in his way.

"You heard what Reedshine said! Go home!" Owlfur said.

"There is a battle to be fought here!" Eeltail replied.

"Not anymore!" the SunClan Medicine Cat said. Eeltail glares at Owlfur then he slowly walks away leaving a thin trail of blood behind him from the wound on his left hindleg.

"What in the name of HeavenClan are you doing?" Mistcloud asked. Owlfur quickly spins around. Mistcloud is standing behind him the black stripe on his face is stained with blood. "Do you wish for us to lose?"

"No, I want you to continue to live! Are you going to keep fighting until there are no Warriors left?" Owlfur asked as he flicks his tail at the numerous bodies that lay slumped on the ground. "Three more cats dead. How is this going to help anybody?"

"Because two of them are LightClan, which means two fewer enemies for us to deal with," Mistcloud said and lifts his head and tail up in triumph. There is a sad tone in Owlfur's voice.

"You are even more mouse-brained than I had originally thought," Owlfur said sadly. Behind them, the remaining Warriors are staggering apart and begin stumbling into the undergrowth in the direction of their own territories. Mistcloud eyes them with deep disgust.

"Are you happy now, Owlfur? We could have won that battle," Mistcloud said.

"No, you could not for every battle has its loses," Owlfur said. With a hiss, Mistcloud limps away. "I will wait to tell him that his wounds need to be treated with goldenrod." Whiteleopard pads over to Owlfur.

"Is there anything that I can do to help?" Whiteleopard said. Owlfur gazes around the clearing.

"Flufftail and Silverfur of LightClan will not be making their own way back to their camp and neither is Adderpaw a SunClan Apprentice," Owlfur said. Owlfur gulps as he looks at Adderpaw's little body. A warm breeze stirs the fur on Adderpaw's flank making it look as if he is breathing, but the scent of death hangs heavily over him and his once bright gray eyes are glazed and milky. Reedshine glances up at Owlfur.

"I am deeply sorry for your loss," Reedshine said.

"And I for yours," Owlfur said.

"This has to stop!" Reedshine hissed. Reedshine's hiss startles Owlfur. "If we lose anymore, Warriors our Clans will starve when winter comes. How can HeavenClan let this happen?"

"Have you been to Moonstone Cavern to speak with them about it?"

"No, have you?" Reedshine asked. Owlfur shakes his head. "Then we should go. You and me along with the other four Medicine Cats. If we all show up perhaps HeavenClan will be forced to listen." Owlfur stares at Reedshine.

_I have met the other Medicine Cats at Gatherings but never alone without other Clanmates around them. _Owlfur thought.Owlfur looks at Reedshine. "How can we tell them what we want to do?"

"I will visit them. I will go on my own so it is obvious that I am not a threat and I will bring them all to the moor. Meet us by the Moonhill Hollow next sunrise."

_I know Reedshine is right. The Medicine Cats need to unite. We have the power to heal our Clans – perhaps this means we can stop battles before they take place._ Owlfur thought. "I will be there."

**The Next Dawn**

Reedshine pops his head around the corner of the gorse as Owlfur approaches the Moonhill Hollow.

"I had thought that you decided not to come," Reedshine said. Clearnight the WaterfallClan Medicine Cat appears behind Reedshine her eyes shining brightly.

"I cannot believe we are doing this!" Clearnight said.

"All six of us going to share tongues with HeavenClan at the same time!" Acorntail said.

"Maybe we should have done this before…" Summerstorm said.

"Come on we have many things to do before sunset," Winterbreeze said. Reedshine leads them into Moonstone Cavern padding confidently to the waiting smoldering shadows of the deep cavern. Owlfur is walking beside Winterbreeze of SkyClan. Summerstorm of CloudClan follows Acorntail of LeafClan. The six Medicine Cats mostly travel in silence.

**Center of Moonstone Cavern**

Summerstorm looks up at the quarter-moon shining through the opening at the top of the cavern. "It is red!" Summerstorm said. The moon is washed with scarlet darker around the edges. "I have never seen it look like that before."

"It is the color of blood," Clearnight said.

_Perhaps HeavenClan is already waiting for us._ Winterbreeze thought. Acorntail takes the lead and leads the other Medicine Cats up to the shining whitish-blue stone. The Moonstone reflects the scarlet moon tonight giving off a reddish gleam that is seen in the cats' eyes. Reedshine nods his head to the Moonstone.

"You know what to do. We have to ask HeavenClan if there is a way to stop the pointless bloodshed," Reedshine said. Owlfur lies down and presses his muzzle against the base of the cool stone. The stone is ice-cold and he winces but gradually it grows warmer. He feels it begin to throb gently as if he is curled against the belly of his mother.

_I am safe here, safe and loved. No blood will ever be shed in the Moonstone Chamber…_ Owlfur thought.

**Owlfur's Dream**

"SunClan! Attack!" Mistcloud commanded. Owlfur jumps as Mistcloud yowls right next to his ear. He looks around and realizes he back in the clearing by the river surrounded by a SunClan patrol rushing to hurl themselves on LightClan cats running towards them. He is watching yesterday's battle from the very start.

"You cannot stop the fighting, you know," Adderpaw said. Owlfur looks down. A small light brown tom is standing beside him.

"Adderpaw! You're not fighting!" Owlfur said. Adderpaw looks up at Owlfur.

"How can I? I am dead remember, Owlfur."

"But this is yesterday!"

"No, it is not. It is every day. This battle and battles like it will happen continuously for all moons to come and there is nothing you can do to change that. We fight to protect our territories, our Kits, our reputation among the other Clans. It is what Warriors do."

"But you died because of it," Owlfur pointed out. Adderpaw looks sad.

"Yes. I wish that I didn't. I wanted to be the best Warrior that SunClan ever knew." Owlfur touches his muzzle to Adderpaw's fluffy ear.

"I am so sorry, little one." Adderpaw is beginning to fade.

"You cannot stop the fighting. However, maybe you can stop the dying. Blackheart did not need to kill me. I knew I was beaten. If he had let me go I would have ran away. He did not have to keep biting me harder and harder…" Adderpaw's gray eyes glow for a moment after his body vanishes then they go out like setting suns. Owlfur closes his eyes as grief sweeps over him.

"What a bitter, bitter waste."

**Moonstone Chamber**

When Owlfur opens his eyes, he is back in the chamber lying by the Moonstone. His body is cold, cramped so he stands up, and stretches each leg in turn arching his back and kinking his tail right over his ears. "Well?" Reedshine asked. Reedshine is sitting in the shadows with the other Medicine Cats. With a shock, Owlfur realizes he is the last to wake up.

"I dreamed of Adderpaw the SunClan Apprentice who died yesterday," Owlfur said. Owlfur stops when he sees the other cats nodding their heads.

"We all dreamt of fallen Clanmates," Clearnight said.

"Each one said the same," Acorntail said.

"That we can never stop the battles from happening but that they knew they had lost their fight before being killed. They did not have to die for the other cat to win," Summerstorm said.

"Victory without death. Do you believe the Clans will approve of it?" Winterbreeze asked.

"They will have no choice. HeavenClan has told us all the same thing: that a Warrior does not have to kill to be victorious," Reedshine said.

"What if he or she is fighting for his or her life like against a Rogue or a fox?" Clearnight asked.

"There shall be an exception to the Code," Owlfur said.

"Because some battles can only end in death, but for Clan fighting Clan, killing will never be the answer," Acorntail said.

"When should we tell our Leaders about this?" Summerstorm asked.

"Why don't we wait until the next Gathering? It is only a quarter-moon away. We can tell them about our dreams and suggest a new law for the Messenger Code," Winterbreeze said.

"The Leaders cannot disagree with all six of us," Acorntail said.

"That is right. In addition, from now on, I think we should meet every half-moon to share tongues with HeavenClan together. None of us wants to see our Clanmates die and all of us would be happy never to treat another battle wound again. Perhaps boundaries do not exist for Medicine Cats the way they do for our Clanmates. We should work together whenever we can to preserve the peace and health of all six Clans," Owlfur said.

Owlfur leads them back into the tunnel that leads to the mouth of the cave with fresh air and starlight. As they emerge, the moon has cleared and is as bright as ever. The cats begin to head down the slope their paws brushing over soft grass. Owlfur is convinced that he can hear another set of paws nearby even though he is not near any of the other cats. Then he catches a trace of scent and knows who is running beside him.

"Thank you. Your law will save the lives of many, many cats. HeavenClan will honor all of you forever," Adderpaw whispered.


	27. Blizzardstar's Secret

Code Sixteen

_A Warrior rejects the soft life of a HouseCat._

_The life of a Clancat is as far from the life of a HouseCat as you can imagine. We hunt for our food, choose our own boundaries and fight to defend them and raise our Kits to follow in traditions laid down by cats long since faded from our memories. Many Clancats would say this makes us better than HouseCats; I would not claim that. There are good and bad cats all over – and good and bad within every cat. If every Clancat were pure of heart and unwaveringly loyal, we would not need the Messenger Code at all._

_This Code comes from CloudClan._

**Blizzardstar's Secret**

"Hey, Sunpaw! Have you seen Blizzardstar?" Lightningpelt asked. Sunpaw looks up from grooming her pelt.

"I thought Blizzardstar was on a hunting patrol." Sunpaw gives up on her fluffy fur and pads over to the bright ginger tom. "Would you like me to find him?" Lightningpelt shakes his head.

"I want you to come with me on a patrol to check the border along the river. The dawn patrol picked up some LeafClan scents as far in as the trees." Sunpaw feels the fur along her spine bristle.

"Those mangy LeafClan cats! Why can't they stick to their own territory?"

**CloudClan Territory**

When the patrol moves towards their shared border with LeafClan, they only find the faintest hint of LeafClan scent under the trees, which could have been blown there by the wind, so they leave their neighbors alone.

**CloudClan Camp**

As they enter the camp again, they find that Blizzardstar has returned. "Ah, Lightningpelt is all-quiet on the borders?" Blizzardstar asked.

"Yes. Did the prey run well for you?" Blizzardstar gives a brisk nod.

"HeavenClan was very good to me." Sunpaw looks surprised.

_Blizzardstar does not smell like prey just of flowers and fresh air._ Sunpaw thought.

"Sunpaw did well on her patrol today, Blizzardstar!" Lightningpelt said.

"I hope you can invite me on patrol soon so that I can show you just how much I have learned," Sunpaw said.

"You know I rarely go out with other cats; I prefer to patrol alone, so that I can hear and smell more clearly," Blizzardstar said. Sunpaw becomes frustrated.

_How can Blizzardstar know the best Warrior name for me if he never sees me hunt or fight, I can only be an Apprentice for two more moons, so there is not much time left._ Sunpaw thought.

**The Next Day**

Sunpaw wakes up early the following morning, before any of her denmates. Outside the den, the air is clear and cold, with a hint of mustiness that suggests fall is on its way. The clearing is empty, but the camp entrance bush is still quivering as if a cat has just gone through. Sunpaw pushes her way through. _I wonder if whoever just left would like some company…_ Sunpaw thought. A white shape is just reaching the top of the hill. _Blizzardstar! Perhaps this is my chance to show off some of my skills._

Sunpaw bounds up the hill behind Blizzardstar intending to call out when she reaches the top, however by the time she got there, her Leader has vanished. Sunpaw looks around briefly. A fern is bobbing more strongly than the wind is blowing and Blizzardstar's scent drifts just above the dewy grass. Sunpaw puts her nose down and follows the trail. "Let me see just how far I can track Blizzardstar without being spotted. That will be a great way to show how good at stalking I am!" Sunpaw whispered to herself.

Staying far enough behind in order to be out of sight and walking as softly as she can, Sunpaw follows Blizzardstar across the territory past the Great Oak and into the much thinner trees. _It's much harder to track through the pine tree without being seen._ Sunpaw thought. Sunpaw rushes between fallen tree branches and clumps of undergrowth in hopes that Blizzardstar will not look back. She is so busy trying not to step on the twigs that she does not realize where she is going until she looks over the bracken and sees Human fences in front of her.

_We are at the edge of the forest! Nevertheless, where is Blizzardstar?_ Sunpaw thought. Sunpaw stretches her neck out of her hiding place and sniffs the air. _The trail is still here – and it leads straight out of the forest. Did Blizzardstar chase a HouseCat out of CloudClan's territory? I'm sure I would have heard that happen, if it did occur._ Sunpaw creeps through the long grass that grows under the outermost trees and sniffs the bottom of a wooden Human fence. _Blizzardstar has definitely climbed this fence – there are scratch marks on the wood. It looks like it is a regular climbing place…_

Sunpaw claws her way up the wooden fence and looks down into the little square of Human territory. Short green grass is edged with sweet-smelling flowers and a small pine tree in the middle. Just past the pine, the grass turns into flat white stone where two chairs are. On one of the chairs, a bright white shape is curled with a tail hanging over the edge. Sunpaw nearly falls off the fence. _What is Blizzardstar doing in Human territory?_ Sunpaw thought. Sunpaw is about to jump down and call to Blizzardstar when the door to the house swings open and a Human appears. Sunpaw ducks behind some flowers trying not to sneeze as the pollen tickles her nose.

"Hello, there Snow. How have you been?" said a Human woman. To Sunpaw's astonishment, Blizzardstar replies. The woman starts scratching Blizzardstar's ears.

"Oh, thank you, I love it when you rub my ears! Could you do my back as well? That is perfect!" Sunpaw peers around a leaf. The Human is kneeling beside Blizzardstar, stroking him with one furless hand.

_If Blizzardstar was not purring, I would have thought he had been attacked, but he is enjoying it!_ Sunpaw thought. Blizzardstar rolls onto his back so that his hindlegs hang over the edge of the chair. His head tips back and Sunpaw catches a glimpse of Blizzardstar's eyes, which are closed in delight. Suddenly afraid of being seen, Sunpaw scrambles back over the fence and dives into the long grass._I want to run all the way back to camp and forget what I had seen. However, I know that I can't do that. I have to ask Blizzardstar what he was doing._ Sunpaw thought.

"Sunpaw! What are you doing here?" Blizzardstar called. Blizzardstar is standing on top of the fence staring down at Sunpaw.

"I…was…" Blizzardstar springs down and looks closely at her.

"Did you follow me?"

"Yes. I wanted to show you my stalking skills."

"Well, I did not notice you behind me. So they must be great! Now, I expect you are wondering what I was doing with that Human?" Sunpaw nods as every hair on her pelt starts to stand. Blizzardstar starts walking back into the trees. Sunpaw trots to keep up. "The HouseCat that lives there has been causing trouble for the last moon. Straying into the forest – scaring our prey – not that he catches any, of course! However, I decided to see how much he likes it if I were to go into his territory – and to give him a warning to stay away for good."

Sunpaw feels a little know in her belly relax. _I had guessed that this was the reason why Blizzardstar went over the fence!_ Sunpaw thought.

"The HouseCat was not there, though, so there goes my luck. Then the Human came, so I jumped onto the chair and pretended to be another HouseCat, so she did not get suspicious. It was very hard work, to tell you the truth!" Blizzardstar continued. Sunpaw nods in understanding.

_My Leader is so brave and clever! I would have never thought of pretending to be a HouseCat!_ Sunpaw thought.

"You will not say anything to the others, will you? I do not want any other Warriors trying this. It is far too dangerous," Blizzardstar said. Sunpaw shakes her head.

"Oh, no. I will not say a word," Sunpaw said as she follows her Leader. _Blizzardstar must trust me as a Warrior! Maybe my name will be Suntrust or Sunloyal, because of the great secret that we share!_

**The Next Day**

"I knew it!" Lightningpelt said as he keeps low as so that his bright ginger pelt is not seen and is hidden by the ferns. He looks back at Sunpaw. "Go back to the camp and tell Blizzardstar that we're being invaded! Those LeafClan Warriors have deliberately crossed the border. We can't let them get away with it. Blizzardstar needs to send a fighting a patrol here at once." Sunpaw nods and whips around. She squeezes past Mossfoot and Darkestnight and pelts along the path that leads back to the hollow. She jumps down the rocks in one giant leap and bursts through the entrance.

**CloudClan Camp**

**Clearing**

"LeafClan is attacking us!" Sunpaw shouted. Several heads appear around the clearing. "Where is Blizzardstar? He needs to send a Warrior patrol," Sunpaw continued as she panted.

"I thought he was with you. I'll take a patrol to SunningRocks; you go and find Blizzardstar and tell him what's going on," Firenight said. Sunpaw spins around and races out of the camp.

_I can guess where Blizzardstar is: defending our territory against that annoying HouseCat! Well he'd have to focus on LeafClan right now, before they take over all of CloudClan._ Sunpaw thought. Sunpaw runs through the pine trees and throws herself at the wooden fence. She slithers to the other side, unable to stop on the top and lands in a heap among the flowers. Shaking Earth off her fur, she looks out.

Blizzardstar is standing on a gray stone eating a pile of brown pellets. The Human is standing over him, showing her teeth, and making soft friendly noises. Blizzardstar swipes his tongue around his jaws and looks up at the Human, curling his body around her leg. "That was outstanding! Is there anymore?" Blizzardstar asked.

"Blizzardstar! What are you doing?" Sunpaw asked. The CloudClan Leader freezes and looks straight at Sunpaw. A flash of horror appears in his eyes; then he runs across the lawn.

"You shouldn't be here! What if that HouseCat comes back?"

"LeafClan is invading! You must come quickly!" the Apprentice said urgently. Blizzardstar looks down at his paws.

"I can't…"

"Why not? Did the HouseCat hurt you?" Sunpaw peers at Blizzardstar but sees no blood.

"There is no other HouseCat here. Only me," Blizzardstar said meekly. Sunpaw shakes her head utterly confused.

"You're just pretending to be a HouseCat. Therefore, the Human doesn't chase you away." Blizzardstar glances over his shoulder. The Human is watching them from the stone that she is standing on.

"She will not chase me away. She likes me." Sunpaw stares at Blizzardstar in disbelief.

"But you're our Clan Leader! You cannot be friends with Humans!"

"Then I cannot be your Leader anymore. I'm sorry, Sunpaw. I can't keep the Clan safe. I'm too old, too scared of losing any more battles. Lightningpelt will make a better Leader than me. Tell CloudClan that I am dead," Blizzardstar whispered. Sunpaw feels a surge of anger course through her body.

"No! I will not lie for you! You might not want to be our Leader any more however; you can at least be brave enough to tell the Clan yourself! They deserve to know the truth that you're leaving to become a HouseCat!" Sunpaw hurls around and scrambles back over the fence. She can hear Blizzardstar following.

"Wait, Snow, come back!" the woman yelled. Blizzardstar stops on the top of the fence and looks back at the woman.

"I'll come back, I promise!" Blizzardstar called. Blizzardstar follows Sunpaw. They run through the forest.

_Was Firenight's patrol enough to drive out the LeafClan invaders? Will Blizzardstar be forced to fight for his Clan one last time?_ Sunpaw thought. They reach the hollow and jump down. The entrance is trembling as if several cats have just burst through it.

**CloudClan Camp**

**Clearing**

The clearing is crowded with Warriors and Apprentices circling, some of them is bleeding from scratches, others limping. Moonwhisker, the Apprentice Medicine Cat, is chasing Scarletpaw around with a mouthful of marigold leaves. "If you would just keep still long enough for me to put these on your cut, I'll be able to treat the other cats," Moonwhisker said.

"Treat them first! That stuff stings!" Scarletpaw shouted. The cats fall silent one by one, as they spot Blizzardstar. When they are all quiet, Lightningpelt steps out, bleeding from a torn ear.

"Where were you, Blizzardstar?" Lightningpelt asked.

"Did you win?" Blizzardstar asked hesitantly.

"We chased those mangy mouse-brains back as far as the river. They still have SunningRocks – however, that is a battle for another day – but they won't set paw across the border for a while." Blizzardstar bounds up to the HighRock.

"Good, let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather to hear what I have to say!" Most of the Clan is already in the clearing, but they turn to face the HighRock and settle down. Sunpaw joins Scarletpaw and Shadowfur, who is licking one of his paws.

"I nearly tore it out on a LeafClan Warrior!" Shadowfur said proudly. Sunpaw looks up at Blizzardstar.

_It feels strange knowing what he is going to say._ Sunpaw thought. The blood roars in Sunpaw's ears, and she didn't hear the start of Blizzardstar's announcement, just the gasps of shock around her.

"What are you talking about?" Lightningpelt asked.

"I have been honored to serve you for eight of my lives. My ninth will be spent as a HouseCat where I will have no battles to fight, no lives depending on me for food and safety. Lightningpelt will lead you well and HeavenClan will understand."

"The other Clans will not. You won't be able to come back to the forest, you know," Lightningpelt said.

"Oh, I can imagine the names they'll call me. I wouldn't be surprised if one of the Leaders suggests an addition to the Messenger Code; that all true Warriors scorn the easy life of a HouseCat. However, you'll make CloudClan as strong as it ever was, Lightningpelt. My last act as Leader is to entrust my Clan to you and I do it confidently," Blizzardstar said amused. Lightningpelt dips his head.

"I am honored, Blizzardstar. I promise I will do my best." Blizzardstar jumps down from the HighRock and weaves among his Clanmates for the last time. A sleek black she-cat steps forward.

"Blizzardstar, what about our Kits? Won't you stay to watch them grow up?" Shadowleopard asked. Shadowleopard nods towards the three Kits beside her. Two look weak and sickly-looking, slumped on the ground with glazed eyes, but the third, Cederkit is a sturdy dark gray tabby, which pounces on his father's tail. Blizzardstar gently pulls his tail away from the playing Kit.

"They will be fine with you, Shadowleopard. I'm not a father they can be proud of, but I will always be proud of them. Especially you, my little Warrior." Bending down, he touches his muzzle to the light tabby's ears. Cederkit gazes up at Blizzardstar with huge yellow eyes and growls showing thorn-sharp teeth. "Be strong my precious son. Serve your Clan well." Blizzardstar straightens up again and continues across the clearing. He pauses once more beside Sunpaw.

"Blizzardstar?" Sunpaw asked.

"Thank you. You were right. I had to tell my Clan myself. You have a good heart, young one. When it s time for you to receive your Warrior name, tell Lightningpelt I would have called you Sunheart." Blizzardstar nods then he pads softly through the entrance and disappears. Sunpaw watches until the gorse stops shaking.

_May HeavenClan walk your path always. In addition, may I be worthy of my Warrior name. Sunheart…_ Sunpaw thought.


	28. A Change of Heart: Darknessblaze Speaks

A Change of Heart: Darknessblaze Speaks

Darknessblaze: If Stormshadow was just a HouseCat, would he have gone to Volestar behind Minnowstar's back and arranged to stop the battle before it began. Would he have risked Minnowstar's trust because he believed what he was doing was best for the Clan? Would so many of his Clanmates support him even Brightspirit and Mountainclaw?

Dustfur tells me repeatedly that Stormshadow and Snakeeyes can never be true Clan Warriors because they weren't born in the forest. They belong to Humans, who fed them that muck that looks like rabbit droppings and made them wear a collar! They were such show-offs when they first joined WaterfallClan. They always had to be best in training or catching the most prey and be the most solemn when we went to Gatherings. Dustfur and I could never figure out why Morningflower was friends with them; they didn't seem to know what fun was.

Moreover, Stormshadow was always causing trouble! Like taking Spiderpaw away – Stormshadow said he didn't know what happened when Spiderpaw vanished, but I saw them sneaking out of the camp. He always seemed to be doing something to annoy Shadowclaw. Now it looks as if he was right, and Shadowclaw was our biggest enemy all along. Would a HouseCat have been able to figure that out? Not even Minnowstar realized until Shadowclaw tried to kill her.

Maybe it's because Stormshadow was a HouseCat. He doesn't just accept the Messenger Code; he thinks about it and figures out how it's supposed to work. In addition, when it doesn't, like when he should have obeyed his Leader who ordered him to attack SkyClan, he challenges it and does something different. Is that a weakness in Clancats that we do what we're told just because that's what our Ancestors did?

Dustfur insists that Stormshadow doesn't belong in WaterfallClan because the Code says we have to reject HouseCats. However, we have to reject their life, not the cats themselves. Moreover, Stormshadow has done that, hasn't he? He started out as a HouseCat and chose to leave it all behind to join WaterfallClan.

If I had to choose between Dustfur and Stormshadow to lead the Clan, whom would I pick? Dustfur is so loyal to the Messenger Code, he'd never dream of breaking it. The other Clans would respect him for that, which might make them more peaceful towards us. Stormshadow would argue with any cat, in WaterfallClan or outside, if he didn't think they were doing the right thing. I don't want to live in a Clan that is always at war.

Nevertheless, Stormshadow won't fight a battle that he doesn't believe in. that's why he talked to Volestar, persuaded him not to let his Warriors fight when Minnowstar led the attack on his border. Which means Volestar must respect Stormshadow and trust him because he's always been friendly with Minnowstar before now.

Maybe a HouseCat can know us better than we know ourselves. Maybe it takes and outsider looking in to see the truth – like Stormshadow knew the truth about Shadowclaw. I wonder if he'll ever see the truth in my own heart: that whatever Dustfur says, however much Stormshadow breaks the Messenger Code, I love him more than I could imagine loving any other cat.

Moreover, if Stormshadow knew, would he love me too?


	29. An Un-Needed Death

Code Seventeen

_Apprentices must train for twelve moons before they become Warriors._

_It's painful losing potentially strong Warriors, but it usually happens if the Apprentice is not taught how to defend right, or is just merely undertrained and promoted to a Warrior. This Code comes from LeafClan._

**An Un-Needed Death**

Deep within the dense forest where LeafClan makes their home. Marblenight is training her first Apprentice how to fight.

"Yellowpaw, you're doing so well so far! You'll be a Warrior in no time flat!" Marblenight said.

"You really think so?" Marblenight nods her head.

"Let's call it a night and go home." Together the two cats pad back to their camp in silence.

**LeafClan Camp**

**Clearing**

Marblenight and Yellowpaw both pad over to the prey pile and take something to eat. They eat in silence before going to their appropriate dens.

**Three Moons Later**

Marblenight has continued Yellowpaw's training and has trained him for exactly four moons. Upon their return to the camp, Marblenight goes to Summerstar's den to speak with him.

**Summerstar's Den**

"What can I do you for, Marblenight?" Summerstar asked.

"Yellowpaw is ready to become a Warrior. I have nothing more to teach him," Marblenight said.

"Hmm. Very well then. We will have the ceremony at Sunhigh."

**Sunhigh**

Summerstar is standing on a large stump that puts him above his Clanmates. "May every cat that is old enough to catch their own prey gather so they can hear what I have to say!" The cats gather slowly around and look at Summerstar expectantly.

"What's going on?" Cherryheart asked.

We are having a Naming Ceremony," the LeafClan Leader said.

"Who is it for?" Littleleopard asked.

"You have proven your loyalty to your Clan continuously since you became an Apprentice, Yellowpaw. Do you promise to protect your Clan even at the cost of your own life?"

"I do!"

"From this day forward, you will be known as Yellowthunder," Summerstar said. A patrol of cats streak into the clearing of the camp. Their fur is on end and their eyes are wide in fear. Summerstar looks at the four cats in turn. "Dawnwhisper, Shadowwhisker, Bluefire, and Blizzardfreeze welcome back. However, where is Necrostorm?"

"He is by the border shared with WaterfallClan. Those mangy fish-eaters are attacking our border patrols again," Dawnwhisper said.

"And is he going to fight them alone?"

"No, Shadowwind is with him," Bluefire said.

"The Medicine Cat and the Deputy. Nice. All right take Yellowthunder and Silverheart with you and help them out."

**WaterfallClan – LeafClan**

**Border**

A stream of six WaterfallClan Warriors is pulling themselves out of the fast-flowing river. "Attack!" Willowstorm yelled. The two patrols launch at each other. In several minutes, the battle has developed into a full-fledged blood bath. Cats lay on the ground, some dead, or dying. Necrostorm looks around and sees the battle was thinning and stopping. Shadowwind looks at the cats on the ground.

Mallowstorm, Minnownight, and Clearstreak of WaterfallClan lay bleeding on the forest ground. Willowstorm, Ashwinter, and Pondpuddle help their wounded Clanmates back to their own territory. Yellowthunder lays unmoving by a small willow sapling his dull ginger fur matted with blood. Dawnwhisper looks at the young Warrior sadly.

_The newly appointed Warrior did not survive his first battle. Hmm… he trained for only four moons and his skills were poor, both defensive and offensive. I think a final addition should be added to the Messenger Code._ Dawnwhisper thought. Bluefire and Blizzardfreeze carry Yellowthunder back to their camp.

**LeafClan Camp**

**Clearing**

Yellowthunder's body has been placed in the middle of the camp clearing for the final Vigil. Marblenight looks at the young ginger tom horrorstruck.

"He was made a Warrior too soon. He hardly even knew what to do. Four moons of training are hardly enough to show what a full-fledged Warrior can do," Dawnwhisper said.

"What are you suggesting then?" Summerstar asked.

"Yellow_paw_ would have still been alive had he been taught to defend and attack at the right time. His lack of proper training is what got him killed today!"

"What do you suggest we do then, Dawnwhisper?" Necrostorm asked gently.

"I suggest a final addition to the Messenger Code: that all Apprentices must train for twelve moons before they are appointed as Warriors. It would prevent un-needed deaths and newly appointed Warriors should not join a battle right away. They should wait a day as the Nightly Vigil suggests."

"I understand. I will put forward your suggestion at the next Gathering. In the mean time, we will start training our Apprentices for twelve moons," Summerstar said.

"Thank you, Summerstar, for hearing me out." Dawnwhisper dips her head. Summerstar nods his head in reply. Dawnwhisper pads over to Yellowthunder and touches her nose to his icy cold flank. "Walk safely among Warriors, young one," Dawnwhisper said gently.

This is Code Seventeen


	30. Rules not Added to the Messenger's Code

Rules That Did Not Become Part of the Code: Tigerheart Speaks

Tigerheart: Not every rule that was suggested was accepted by all of the Clans – and it was always understood, without having to be part of the Code that every Clan had to agree.

Did you know it was once suggested that only cats of pure forest blood could be Clan members? HouseCats, Rogues, and Loners would be barred from Clanlife – and those already living in the Clans would be expected to leave. I can tell you assume it was a LightClan Leader that put this forward, but actually, it was Hollowstar of SunClan. After a hard winter, when only the swiftest Warriors could catch any of the fleet-footed prey on the moors, he blamed his Clan's hunger on those cats that hadn't been born with the ability to run rabbit-fast. He saw the other Clans struggling to catch enough fresh-kill and was convinced that only Clanborn cats can look after themselves and their Clanmates.

Loudstar of SkyClan argued most strongly against him – it was rumored afterward that he had HouseCats among his Ancestors, but he didn't. He just saw that all Clans would be weakened if they had to purge their members of non-forestborn cats. Loyalty to Clanmates has always lain at the center of the Messenger Code and what Hollowstar was posing would let Clanmates turn on one another and claim superiority for something they had no control over. As long as cats were loyal to their Clan, Loudstar insisted then they deserved to stay.

Not long after that, Berrystar's successor, Wavestar, put forward that Clans should eat the prey that they are most suited to hunting: fish for WaterfallClan, birds for SkyClan, rabbits for SunClan and LightClan, and so on. This was shouted down by all Clans. It was unlikely that all of the birds in SkyClan's hunting grounds would ever get sick and die, even during the coldest winter, but fish, rabbits, and squirrels had all been known to suffer from an illness that either spread to cats or significantly reduced the numbers of prey. Besides, every Clan welcomes a chance to taste a different kind of prey when it strays into their territory – though WaterfallClan are welcome to keep all of their slimy fish!

It was Blaststar of WaterfallClan who wanted to make it law that every Clancat had to acknowledge that HeavenClan controlled Clanlife; to deny the existence and power of the Warrior Ancestors would be to break the Code. Does it surprise you that this is not one of our laws?

Being a Clancat is not about being forced to believe something. We are allowed to think for ourselves, you know! It is not law that you have to stay in a Clan – cats may leave any time they wish is they no longer feel loyal to the Messenger Code or loyal to their Clanmates. As long as we believe in HeavenClan and the influence it has over our lives, accepting the Messenger Code is as easy as breathing. You cannot force a cat to be faithful. That would be far worse than letting them be honest enough to choose a different path through life.


	31. Epilogue

Epilogue

Tigerheart: You've now heard the history of the Messenger Code. Stretch your legs; you've been sitting for a long time. I'll walk with you to the edge of our territory. I could use some fresh air.

Thank you for listening. Perhaps you understand our way of life a little better now. As you've heard, we're not always perfect, but we have a great deal of faith in our Warrior Ancestors. The Code lives in us, in our heartbeat, the blood pulsing beneath our fur. When we die, the Code carries on in our Kits and their Kits, for all moons to come. HeavenClan willing, the Messenger Code will live forever, until the forest and the lake have turned to dust and our hunting grounds are no more.


	32. Characters

Characters

**Beginning of the Clans:**

Cloudstar – white tom the first Leader of CloudClan originally known as Cloudnight.

Heavenheart – ginger and black tom the keeper of the Messenger Code, leads HeavenClan.

Leafstar – ginger tabby she-cat the first Leader of LeafClan originally known as Leafsong.

Lightstar – ginger tom the first Leader of LightClan originally known as Lightblast.

Skystar – misty-blue she-cat the first Leader of SkyClan originally known as Skystone.

Sunstar – light ginger tom the first Leader of SunClan originally known as Sunspot.

Waterstar – dark gray-black she-cat the first Leader of WaterfallClan originally known as Waterfall.

**Welcome to the Messenger Code: Tigerheart Speaks:**

Nightstar – black she-cat with white paws, chin, and tail-tip the current Leader of CloudClan

Tigerheart – white tabby tom with gray stripes and paws, the current Medicine Cat of CloudClan

**A New Mate:**

Clearstar – white tom with amber eyes, Leader of CloudClan

Dawnshadow – gray she-cat with black patches, CloudClan Deputy

Miststar – misty-blue tom, LeafClan Leader

Miststone – misty-blue and white she-cat, CloudClan Warrior

Neverclaw – pitch black tom, SunClan Warrior

Runningstream – black and white she-cat, SunClan Warrior

Stoneclaw – gray and ginger tom, CloudClan Warrior

Stormcloud – black tom with gray spots, SunClan Deputy

Stormnight – gray and white tom with green eyes, CloudClan Warrior

Thundercloud – ginger and white tom, CloudClan Warrior

Volestar – gray tom, SunClan Leader

**Hunters:**

Clearstar – white tom with amber eyes, CloudClan Leader

Dawnshadow – gray she-cat with black patches, CloudClan Deputy

Heatherstar – gray she-cat with blue eyes, WaterfallClan Leader

Lakepuddle – black tom with misty-blue patches, SkyClan Deputy

Lightstone – bright ginger tom, LightClan Deputy

Miststar – misty-blue tom, LeafClan Leader

Mudpuddle – brown and white tom, WaterfallClan Deputy

Mudstar – brown tom, LightClan Leader

Nightmask – black she-cat with gray on her face shaped like a mask, LeafClan Deputy

Nightstar – black tom with white spots, SkyClan Leader

Silvermask – silver tabby she-cat with black on her face shaped like a mask, SunClan Deputy

Volestar – gray tom, SunClan Leader

**Trespassers:**

Brackenfur – gray and black tom, WaterfallClan Deputy

Cloverleaf – white she-cat with green eyes, LeafClan Warrior

Flowertail – pale ginger she-cat with a fluffy tail, LeafClan Warrior

Redstar – dark ginger tom, LeafClan Leader

Shadowstar – black tom, WaterfallClan Leader

**Providing:**

Brindleclaw – calico she-cat, LightClan Warrior

Foxwhisker – ginger tom, LightClan Warrior

Graywing – gray she-cat, LightClan Medicine Cat

Greeneyes – gray tabby she-cat with green eyes, LightClan Deputy

Hollyflower – gray and black she-cat, LightClan Elder

Minnowkit – brown tabby she-cat, LightClan Kit

Oatwhisker – brown she-cat, LightClan Warrior

Ripplestar – gray tabby tom, LightClan Leader

Runningstorm – gray tom, LightClan Warrior

Wolfheart – gray and white she-cat, LightClan Warrior

**The Wrong Way:**

Brightwhisker – gray she-cat, SunClan Elder

Dawnriver – misty-blue she-cat, SunClan Warrior

Featherwind – blue-gray she-cat, SunClan Deputy

Rollingstar – brown tom, SunClan Leader

Whiplash – black tom, SunClan Warrior

Wolffang – gray tom, SunClan Warrior

**Bird Fun:**

Driftkit – black she-cat, LeafClan Kit

Leopardfoot – black she-cat with ginger spots, LeafClan Deputy

Quailfeather – long-furred gray she-cat, LeafClan Queen

Splashstar – gray and black she-cat, LeafClan Leader

Starkit – ginger she-cat, LeafClan Kit

**Queens and Kits:**

Badgerpaw – black and white tom, SkyClan Apprentice

Cloudberry – sleek black she-cat, SkyClan Queen

Emberstar – dark ginger tom, SkyClan Leader

Featherwhisker – silver-gray tabby she-cat, LightClan Queen

Goldenflower – golden brown she-cat, SkyClan Queen

Hawkfur – brown and white tom, SkyClan Deputy

Lilykit – white and gray she-cat, SkyClan Kit

Rosepaw – dark ginger she-cat, SkyClan Apprentice

Ryewhisker – ginger tabby tom, SkyClan Warrior

Whitestar – white tom, LightClan Leader

**The Tiny Warrior:**

Fernshadow – black and gray she-cat with ginger spots, LightClan Queen

Minnowpaw – brown she-cat, LightClan Apprentice

Mousestar – brown and gray tom, LightClan Leader

Snaketail – white tom with ginger and black spots and a tabby striped tail, LightClan Deputy

Snowstorm – white tom with gray paws and tail, SkyClan Warrior

Rareclaw – silver-blue-gray tom, SkyClan Warrior

**A Night to Listen:**

Birchstar – light black tom, WaterfallClan Leader

Bluekit – misty-blue she-cat, WaterfallClan Kit

Fallowtail – light brown she-cat, WaterfallClan Warrior (Spirit)

Lilystem – pale gray she-cat, WaterfallClan Warrior (Spirit)

Ottersplash – white and gray she-cat, WaterfallClan Warrior (Spirit)

Prickleface – brown tom, WaterfallClan Warrior

Redclaw – dark ginger tom, WaterfallClan Warrior

Ripplefur – black and silver tabby tom, WaterfallClan Warrior (Spirit)

Roseheart – dark ginger she-cat, WaterfallClan Warrior

Snowkit – white she-cat, WaterfallClan Kit

Specklepaw – black spotted ginger tom, WaterfallClan Apprentice

Speckletail – white spotted gray she-cat, WaterfallClan Elder

Spottedpelt – gray spotted ginger tom, WaterfallClan Warrior

Sunfall – bright ginger tom, WaterfallClan Medicine Cat

Thrushpelt – brown tabby tom, WaterfallClan Warrior

Timberfur – brown tom, WaterfallClan Warrior (Spirit)

Troutclaw – gray tabby tom, WaterfallClan Warrior

Windflight – gray tabby she-cat with green eyes, WaterfallClan Queen

**Blackstone's Wisdom:**

Blackstone – black tom with white paws, chin, and underbelly, CloudClan Warrior

Lightwing – white tabby tom with black stripes and amber eyes, CloudClan Deputy

Nightstar – black she-cat with white paws, chin, and tail-tip, CloudClan Leader

Pollenfur – black and white she-cat, CloudClan Queen

Sandstone – pale ginger she-cat, CloudClan Warrior

Shiningtail – bright ginger she-cat, CloudClan Warrior

Stonefur – gray tom, CloudClan Warrior

Whiplash – black tom, SunClan Warrior

**Second in Command:**

Acornpaw – brown tom, CloudClan Apprentice

Dawnstripe – pale gold tabby with creamy stripes, CloudClan Queen

Featherstorm – gray tabby she-cat with black paws, CloudClan Deputy

Foxheart – bright ginger tom, SunClan Warrior

Glowpaw – bright ginger tabby tom, CloudClan Apprentice

Hawkheart – brown and gray tom, CloudClan Warrior

Hollystar – black she-cat with white boots, CloudClan Leader

Moonflower – silver-gray tabby she-cat, CloudClan Warrior

Poolcloud – white she-cat with misty-gray patches, CloudClan Warrior

Reedfeather – large light brown tom, SunClan Warrior

Reedpaw – unusually small brown tom, SunClan Apprentice

Sagewhisker – bright ginger she-cat with long whiskers, CloudClan Queen

Sunnykit – small ginger tom, CloudClan Kit

Weedwhisker – brown tom with yellow eyes, CloudClan Warrior

**Forbidden Love:**

Brambleberry – pretty white she-cat with black spots, SunClan Medicine Cat Apprentice

Cherryflower – dark ginger she-cat, SunClan Deputy

Dapplekit – calico she-cat, SunClan Kit

Dappletail – calico she-cat, SunClan Queen

Gingerkit – ginger she-cat, SunClan Kit

Gingerstorm – bright ginger tom, SunClan Warrior

Hailstar – gray tom with black spots, SunClan Leader

Shellheart – gray tom, SunClan Warrior

Splashheart – ginger tabby she-cat, SunClan Queen

Splashkit – blue-gray tom, SunClan Kit

Vinetail – ginger she-cat with green eyes, SunClan Queen

Whiteberry – small pure white she-cat, SunClan Medicine Cat

Whitekit – white tom, SunClan Kit

**Follow the Leader:**

Angelpaw – white she-cat, LeafClan Apprentice

Aspenpaw – ginger tom, LeafClan Apprentice

Blackbee – black tom, LeafClan Warrior

Darkpaw – dark black tom, LeafClan Apprentice

Glowstone – bright ginger she-cat, LeafClan Warrior

Kinkfur – wiry short-furred brown tabby tom, LeafClan Warrior

Lakestorm – gray and black tom, LeafClan Warrior

Lightningstorm – light ginger tabby tom, WaterfallClan Deputy

Pinestar – brown tabby tom, LeafClan Leader

Poppydawn – white and gray she-cat, LeafClan Warrior

Rainpaw – misty-blue-gray tom, LeafClan Apprentice

Rainsplash – gray tabby tom with white spots, LeafClan Warrior

Rosequartz – dark ginger and black she-cat, LeafClan Warrior

Rosetail – dark ginger she-cat, LeafClan Warrior

Runningglow – bright ginger tom, LeafClan Warrior

Splashnose – brown she-cat with white spots, LeafClan Warrior

Starnight – blue-gray and ginger tom, LeafClan Warrior

Sunnytail – bright ginger she-cat, LeafClan Deputy

Windheaven – black and gray she-cat with green eyes, LeafClan Warrior

**A Change of Heart: Volestar Speaks:**

Brackenfur – gray and black tom, WaterfallClan Deputy

Cloverheart – white she-cat, WaterfallClan Medicine Cat

Nightheart – black she-cat with white paws, chin, and tail-tip, CloudClan Deputy

Shadowstar – black tom, WaterfallClan Leader

Shadowing – black tom with gray paws and green eyes, CloudClan Warrior

Volestar – dusty gray tom, CloudClan Leader

**HeavenClan's Sign:**

Cherrywing – calico she-cat, SkyClan Warrior

Cloversplash – dark brown she-cat with a white spot on her nose shaped like a clover, SkyClan Medicine Cat

Daisyheart – gray and white she-cat, SkyClan Warrior

Dovestar – ginger and white she-cat, SkyClan Leader

Goldenpaw – golden brown tom, SkyClan Apprentice

Maplewhisker – brown she-cat, SkyClan Warrior

Mosswhisker – light brown she-cat, SkyClan Deputy

Nightfreeze – pitch black she-cat, SkyClan Warrior

Redwind – small dark ginger tom, SkyClan Elder

Riverpaw – small misty-blue she-cat, SkyClan Apprentice

Robinfur – gray tom, SkyClan Warrior

Robinwing – blue-gray she-cat, SkyClan Warrior

Runningstream – brown and white tom, SkyClan Elder

Shadepaw – dark gray tom, SkyClan Apprentice

Snowfall – white she-cat with blue eyes, SkyClan Warrior

Thunderclaw – light ginger tabby tom, SkyClan Warrior

Windflight – light brown she-cat with green eyes, SkyClan Warrior

Windpaw – small black she-cat, SkyClan Apprentice

**The Moon Disappears:**

Cloverstar – white she-cat, SkyClan Leader

Glowstar – bright ginger tom, SunClan Leader

Jumpstar – black and gray she-cat, WaterfallClan Leader

Mothpelt – gray she-cat, CloudClan Deputy

Nightclaw – black tom with long claws, LightClan Warrior

Oakheart – light brown tom, SkyClan Deputy

Owlwing – brown tom with white speckles, LightClan Deputy

Redstar – ginger tom, LightClan Leader

Reedstar – dark ginger tom, LeafClan Leader

Snowstar – white she-cat, CloudClan Leader

Squirrelfur – ginger tom, LightClan Warrior

**Windheart's Code:**

Birdflight – white she-cat, LightClan Warrior

Glowingnight – broad-shouldered ginger tabby tom, SunClan Elder

Kinktail – brown she-cat with a bent tail, SunClan Warrior

Lilyfur – brown she-cat, SunClan Warrior

Logstar – dark brown tabby tom, LightClan Leader

Morningstream – long-furred light gray she-cat, SunClan Warrior

Mossfire – calico she-cat, LightClan Warrior

Mossheart – calico she-cat, SunClan Warrior

Mousefang – brown tom, LightClan Deputy

Oatpaw – light brown tom, SunClan Apprentice

Raincloud – gray and white tom, LightClan Warrior

Rareheart – blue-gray she-cat, SunClan Warrior

Rowanflight – deep gray tabby tom, LightClan Warrior

Smoketalon – gray-black tom, SunClan Warrior

Sunnyday – bright ginger she-cat, SunClan Deputy

Talonstar – gray tom, SunClan Leader

Windheart – black tabby she-cat, SunClan Warrior

**Who Goes There? Lightwing Teaches Border Tactics:**

Blackfoot – ginger tom with black paws, CloudClan Warrior

Hollypaw – black she-cat with yellow eyes, CloudClan Apprentice

Jaypaw – gray tom with blue eyes, CloudClan Apprentice

Leopardpaw – black spotted golden ginger she-cat, CloudClan Apprentice

Lightwing – white tabby tom with black stripes and amber eyes, CloudClan Deputy

Lionpaw – golden tabby tom with amber eyes, CloudClan Apprentice

Runningpaw – small gray and white she-cat, CloudClan Apprentice

**A Terrible Loss:**

Crowberry – black she-cat with white spots, WaterfallClan Queen

Crowkit/Crowclaw – black tom, SkyClan Kit

Duststar – dark gray tom, WaterfallClan Leader

Hawkstar – brown and white tom, SkyClan Leader

Hawkwing – brown and gray tom, WaterfallClan Warrior

Mosskit – calico she-cat, WaterfallClan Kit

Nettlewing – black she-cat, WaterfallClan Warrior

Robinkit – blue-gray she-cat, WaterfallClan Kit

Sheepkit/Sheepstar – small white tom with a fluffy coat, SkyClan Kit

Stonekit – gray tom, WaterfallClan Kit

Thistletail – light gray tom, WaterfallClan Medicine Cat

**A Kit in Danger:**

Featherwind – blue-gray she-cat, SunClan Deputy

Shadowkit – black tom with gray paws and green eyes, CloudClan Kit

Whitetail – white tom, SunClan Warrior

Wolffang – gray tom, SunClan Warrior

**Brindlestar's Law:**

Blackstar – large black tom, WaterfallClan Leader

Brindlestar – white and ginger she-cat, SunClan Leader

Dapplestar – calico she-cat, LeafClan Leader

Hollyberry – black she-cat with green eyes, SunClan Medicine Cat

Neverstar – black and gray tom, CloudClan Leader

Nightblaze – pitch black she-cat, SunClan Warrior

Owlstar – brown tom, LightClan Leader

Shadowblaze – black she-cat, SunClan Warrior

Stonescar – ginger tom, SunClan Deputy

Stonestar – ginger tom, SkyClan Leader

Windclaw – gray she-cat, WaterfallClan Deputy

**An Empty Prayer: Silverstar Speaks:**

Lightningwind – ginger tabby she-cat, CloudClan Deputy

Lilycloud – white she-cat, CloudClan Medicine Cat

Littlekit – small gray tom, CloudClan Kit

Minnownight – brown and black she-cat, CloudClan Warrior

Owltail – brown tom, CloudClan Warrior

Silverstar – silver tabby tom, CloudClan Leader

Silverstone – silver-gray she-cat, CloudClan Warrior

Snakekit – small ginger and black tom, CloudClan Kit

Whitesnow – white she-cat with gray and black spots, CloudClan Queen

Wingkit – black she-cat, CloudClan Kit

**The Decision of the Medicine Cats:**

Acorntail – brown tom, LeafClan Medicine Cat

Adderpaw – gray tabby tom, SunClan Apprentice

Blackclaw – black tom, LightClan Warrior

Blackheart – black and gray she-cat, LightClan Warrior

Bluewind – blue-gray she-cat, LightClan Warrior

Clearnight – white she-cat, WaterfallClan Medicine Cat

Eeltail – light brown and white tom, SunClan Warrior

Flufftail – long-furred brown she-cat with a plume tail, LightClan Warrior

Glowshine – bright ginger tom, SunClan Warrior

Mistcloud – white tom with black patches and green eyes, SunClan Deputy

Owlfur – brown tom, SunClan Medicine Cat

Reedshine – small reddish-ginger tom, LightClan Medicine Cat

Rosenight – dark ginger she-cat, SunClan Warrior

Silverfur – dusty gray she-cat, LightClan Warrior

Slatepelt – dusty gray tom, LightClan Warrior

Heatherbreeze – gray and misty-blue she-cat, SunClan Warrior

Summerstorm – ginger tabby she-cat, CloudClan Medicine Cat

Suntail – bright ginger tom, SunClan Warrior

Whiteleopard – white she-cat with black spots, SunClan Queen

Windstrike – brown tabby tom, SunClan Warrior

Winterfreeze – bright white she-cat, SkyClan Medicine Cat

**Blizzardstar's Secret:**

Blizzardstar – white tom with yellow eyes, CloudClan Leader

Cederkit – sturdy dark gray tabby tom, CloudClan Kit

Darkestnight – black she-cat, CloudClan Warrior

Firenight – reddish-ginger tom, CloudClan Warrior

Lightningpelt – bright ginger tom with yellow-orange eyes, CloudClan Deputy

Moonwhisker – white and black she-cat, CloudClan Medicine Cat Apprentice

Mossfoot – calico she-cat, CloudClan Warrior

Scarletpaw – reddish-ginger she-cat, CloudClan Apprentice

Shadowleopard – black she-cat with gray and white spots, CloudClan Queen

Sunpaw – ginger she-cat, CloudClan Apprentice

**A Change of Heart: Darknessblaze Speaks:**

Brightspirit – light ginger tabby she-cat, retired early due to failing sight, WaterfallClan Elder

Darknessblaze – black she-cat with ginger patches and paws, WaterfallClan Warrior

Dustfur – gray tom, WaterfallClan Warrior

Minnowstar – brown tabby she-cat, WaterfallClan Leader

Morningflower – dark ginger she-cat, WaterfallClan Queen

Mountainclaw – gray and white tom, WaterfallClan Warrior

Shadowclaw – black tom, WaterfallClan Deputy

Snakeeyes – light blue-gray tom with tabby stripes and gray eyes, WaterfallClan Warrior

Spiderpaw – black and brown tom, WaterfallClan Apprentice

Stormshadow – pitch black tom with emerald green eyes, WaterfallClan Warrior

Volestar – gray and white tom, LeafClan Leader

**An Un-Needed Death:**

Ashwinter – gray and white tom, WaterfallClan Warrior

Blizzardfreeze – bluish-white tom, LeafClan Warrior

Bluefire – blue-gray she-cat, LeafClan Warrior

Cherryheart – ginger and white she-cat, LeafClan Warrior

Clearstreak – white and ginger tom, WaterfallClan Warrior

Dawnwhisper –black and gray she-cat, LeafClan Warrior

Littleleopard – small white spotted golden ginger she-cat, LeafClan Queen

Mallowstorm – brown tabby tom, WaterfallClan Warrior

Minnownight – ginger and brown tom, WaterfallClan Warrior

Necrostorm – black and gray tom, LeafClan Deputy

Pondpuddle – blue-gray and black she-cat, WaterfallClan Warrior

Shadowwhisker – black and white tom, LeafClan Warrior

Shadowwind – small black and gray tom, LeafClan Medicine Cat

Silverheart – silvery-gray tabby she-cat, LeafClan Warrior

Summerstar – light ginger tabby tom, LeafClan Leader

Willowstorm – light brown short-furred she-cat, WaterfallClan Deputy

Yellowpaw/Yellowthunder – light ginger tom, LeafClan Apprentice

**Rules that did not become Part of the Code: Tigerheart Speaks:**

Berrystar – black and gray she-cat, old LightClan Leader

Blaststar – ginger and brown tom, WaterfallClan Leader

Hollowstar – black she-cat, SunClan Leader

Tigerheart – white tabby tom with gray stripes and paws, CloudClan Medicine Cat

Wavestar – black and blue-gray tom, LightClan Leader

Loudstar – small white tom, SkyClan Leader


	33. Medicine Supply

Medicine Supply

Horsetail – (leaves) chewed into a poultice and used to treat infected wounds

Juniper Berries – soothes bellyaches, helps cats who are having trouble breathing

Lavender – used to cure fevers

Marigold – (leaves or petals) chewed to a pulp and applied as a poultice to wounds to stop infections

Mouse Bile – used to kill ticks and fleas * wash paws thoroughly in running water when finished

Poppy Seeds – used to help cats sleep, soothes cats that are suffering from shock or distress * not recommended for nursing Queens

Stinging Nettle – (seeds) given to cats that swallowed poison (leaves) applied to wounds as a poultice to bring down swelling

Tansy – used to cure coughs *must be eaten in small doses

Thyme – used to calm anxiety and frayed nerves

Watermint – (leaves) chewed to a pulp and given to a cat that is suffering from a bellyache

Wild Garlic – helps prevent infections *especially dangerous wounds like rat bites

Yarrow – (leaves) chewed to a poultice and applied to wounds or scratches to expel poison

Borage Leaves – chewed and eaten, brings down fever *great for nursing Queens

Burdock Root – chewed to a pulp and applied to rat bites, helps cure infections

Catmint – best remedy for Greencough and Whitecough

Chervil – (leaves) the juice is used for infected wounds (roots) chewed; helps with bellyaches

Cobweb – used to soak up blood, stops bleeding, keeps wounds clean

Coltsfoot – (leaves) chewed to a pulp, helps with shortness of breath

Comfrey – (roots) chewed to a poultice, mends broken bones and soothes wounds

Dock – (leaves) chewed up and applied to soothe scratches

Dried Oak Leaves – helps stop infections

Feverfew – (leaves) are eaten to cool down body temperature * mainly for cats with a fever of the chills

Goldenrod – (leaves) chewed to a poultice, which is used for healing wounds

Honey – soothes infections or sore throats *mainly for cats that breathed in smoke

Deathberries – Not a Medicine, dangerous if eaten *mainly to Kits and Elders CAN BE FATAL


	34. Glossary

Glossary

Vigil – the time of quiet when a newly appointed Warrior receives his or her name, also to honor fallen Clanmates

Moonhigh – the time when the moon is at its peak

Woodland – usually referring to the forest

Gathering Island – a small island in the middle of the lake, this is where the six Clans meet in peace during the Full Moon

Moorland – open grassy areas with no trees

CloudClan – one of the six great Clans, shares borders with LeafClan and SunClan, a cumulous cloud is their symbol

SkyClan – the fourth of the great Clans, shares borders with WaterfallClan and LightClan, the wind is their symbol

SunClan – the fifth of the great Clans, shares borders CloudClan and LightClan, the sun is their symbol

HeavenClan – the Clans' Warrior Ancestors, watches over their living Clanmates from the skies, and Angel's halo is their symbol

WaterfallClan – the sixth of the great Clans, shares borders with LeafClan and SkyClan, a waterfall is their symbol

LeafClan – the second of the great Clans, shares borders with CloudClan and WaterfallClan, a maple leaf is their symbol

LightClan – the third of the great Clans, shares borders with SunClan and SkyClan, a lightning bolt is their symbol

Messenger Code – the Code of conduct that all of the Clans must follow

Warriors – the defenders of the Clans

Apprentices – in-training Warriors

Kits – the youngest members of the Clans

Clan Leaders – the leaders of the Clans

Queens – she-cats that are nursing or expecting Kits

Deputies – the Warrior that helps the Leader run the Clan

Medicine Cats – the healers of the clans, can't have a mate or Kits

-Kit – the ending of a Kit's name, shows that they are still too young to be apprenticed

-Paw – the ending of an Apprentice's name, shows that they have taken the next step in Clanlife

-Star – the ending of the Leader's name, only Leaders ever have star at the end of their name

Moon – refers to one month for each moon

Mentor – an Apprentice's teacher

Full Moon – when the moon is at its fullest

She-cat – a female cat

Tom – a male cat

Clanmate – cats that live together in the same Clan

Gathering – when the Clans meet in peace

Featherbrain – a minor insult

Hunting Party – a small patrol of cats that hunt prey for their Clan

Border Patrol – a small patrol of cats that check for invading Warriors

Prey – food that the Clans eat

Warrior Ancestors – the spirits of the dead cats

Greencough – a major chest cold

Whitecough – a minor chest cold

Nursery – dens for Queens and Kits

Training Field – the area where LeafClan Warriors train their Apprentices

Clouding Over – when the eyes become misty

Muzzle – a cat's mouth

Moonstone Cavern – closest place to be with the Warrior Ancestors

Six Great Willows – six ancient willows that symbolize the six Clans

Camp – where a Clan has made its home

HighRock – CloudClan's Leader make their announcements to their Clanmates from here

Mouse-pouncers – cats that hunt mice

Dirtplace – where cats go to relieve themselves

Training Session – a time for an Apprentice to train

Crow-food – rotting prey, an insult

Evening – when the sun has set

Suckling – when Kits are nursing

Great Stump – LeafClan's Leader makes their announcements from here to their Clanmates

Highbranch – LightClan's Leader makes their announcements from here to their Clanmates

Waterfall – a stream of fast-flowing water falling from a high place

Stepping Stones – Stones used to cross the rivers

Gorge – a deep hole in the ground or canyon

Tansy – cures coughs

Poppy seeds – used to induce sleep

Great Oak – an ancient oak tree found on CloudClan territory

Sunhigh – when the sun is at its highest peak

Moss – used for bedding and to carry water

Truce – a time when there is no fighting

SkyRocks – where Leaders make their announcements at the Gatherings

Undergrowth – shrubs and tall grass found in the forest

Borders – separates the Clans' territories

Mouse-brained – a minor insult

Quarter-Moon – the waning and waxing crescents of the moon, Medicine Cats meet at these times

Mouse Bile – used to treat ticks and fleas

Apprentices' Den – where the Apprentices sleep

Littermates – Kits that were born together to the same mother; the same litter of Kits

Warriors' Den – where the Warriors sleep

Rabbit-chasers – cats that hunt rabbits

Medicine Supply – a supply of herbs used for healing

Mate – two cats that love each other and tend to have Kits

Marigold – used to stop infections

Code – referring to the Messenger Code


End file.
